YuGiOh 5ds: Last Shadow Burning
by BebePanda401
Summary: Logan Marie Baker is very similar to Aki, only her power is weaker, but she never wanted them. She hates her life, and everything in it. Can Aki bring her out of the shadows before it's to late? Or will the darkness consume her...forever? REWRITE!
1. Prologue: Haunting past

Me: Finally! A re-write!

Aki: Cool. No offense, it did need a bit of a re-write.

Logan: Yeah, too cramped.

Me: You guys just gave me constructive critizm.

Aki: We are not in a teasing mood today.

Logan: Bebe doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's but down own Logan, Cammie, some cards and stuff not mentioned in Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

_**~Prologue~  
**_

In all of the world, the sun will shine, The moon will rise, the sun will set, there will be light everywhere, from dawn till dusk, a shed of light, will always appear.

Except for one place.

It was cold, and dark. Fear was in the eerie noise. The noise, could strike a blow at any minute. The noise, was silence in the shadows, silence in the wind, no echo's, no crackles, nothing but a quiet street of trash, a quiet street of shadows, a quiet street, of fear. A swift figure danced with the shadows of night as the full moon seem to glare down on that street, as if it were a wench, or a criminal, its rays of calming light, seemed to miss that certain street, as if it was angry, as if it didn't want to share its light with that spot, and its children, the stars, seemed to follow its parent, not shining its light on that cold, dark, eerie place, and as if it were shadow vs light, good vs evil, the shadows, ruled all in that street, the cold dark street, the eerie place of shadows, dancing shadows, and lost souls, souls, that danced in the eerie shadows and sang in the cold breeze, it sang a silent song of lost hope, and painful eternity's of blackness, shadows, doubt, and evil. Birds, do not fly above that street, animals have fled from that street, even the rats dont go near it, it is a place of fear, a place of danger, a place which no soul would dare to enter, not even the craziest of people dare go near it.

Except for one.

A swift, dark figure sleeked in the shadows as if they were aiding her, to be out of sight, it crept down towards the dark stone floors, past the dead, silent trees, away from people, or humanity. The figure, hated the silence, but craved it, it craved fear, it craved pain, it _lived_ off it. Pain, was all it needed, it didn't need love, it didn't need help, it didn't need a _friend_.

Then, it stepped out, into the last ray of light, it revealed to be a hooded figure, a black cloak with a red trim, and a black duel disk with a blood red trim, on its neck, was a locket, a locket shaped like an oval, with swirl patterns even legend can't understand , on the rim of the hood, there were tears, rips, cuts. Then, the hooded figure looked up ever so slightly, to reveal to ice blue eyes, that seemed to pierce into the darkness, and cut into the black of night, like a pin through a wall, a knife through a vegetable.

The figure, then shed a tear, a tear of sadness, of loneliness, of broken dreams, and shattered hope, a tear of anger and destruction, a tear of pain, a tear of lost love.

**_Love._**

That was the one word, the figure hated, but needed, Love never made things right, love always interferes with schedule and work, but work to the figure, was far more than writing paper or baking cakes or mixing up different coloured liquids to make more strange substances, more than solving murder mysteries, no they _were_ the mystery, no one understood what their work was, or what hard work even MEANT.

Then, the figure spoke "10 years, 10 years how does the time fly, it seems like yesterday, that all happened, the day that _ruined _my life, forever, but I dont need help, do I? No I dont, I dont, not help , not a friend, nor love...love...I lost my only love 10 years ago, the day that happened..."

-Flashback (ten years)-

_Tap. Tap. Tap. A young girl did as she tapped against a desk, and seemed to be waiting for someone, she stared out of the window at the top of a house , at the pouring rain that seemed endless, the sound of it, was so mysterious but yet, so soothing, like something exciting was going to happen, but was taking forever to take place. She loved the sound of rain, it made her feel safe, she loved sunny mornings, it was warm then, but she missed one thing..._

_Suddenly, a black limo appeared, revealing a man in his late 30's, wearing a long black coat, black trousers, brown shoes and a black hat, holding a brown briefcase in one hand, and a small box wrapped in silver wrapping paper in the other, as he stepped out of the limo, he sighed as he shoved off paparazzi and reporters "Mr. Chairman, can you give the latest report of the constant quakes happening" The man just shoved them off, replying with 'No comment'._

_As he entered his house, which was more life four houses crammed into one large estate, with gardeners and maids dressed in pinafore always said "Good afternoon" or "How was your trip" or "Can I get you anything sir", it was always the same, shoving them off to just get to see his family._

_The second the man stepped through the door, the young four year old girl who had jet black hair, sapphire blue eyes, freckles spread out on her face, and a small locket around her neck, wearing a blue nightgown with a bunny on the front and pink slippers with a crown on, ran up to the man and gave him the biggest hug he had not had in ages "Daddy your home!" The little girl cried as he returned her hug, this is what he needed after three months away in Russia._

_The man put her down as he approached his wife. His wife was in her early 30's, with long red hair, and sapphire blue eyes, she had a nice completion and was wearing a red nightgown with a silk dressing gown._

_He kissed his wife on the cheek before heading out to the kitchen to grab a sandwich. His wife followed him in and began talking to him "Our angel, she's been waiting for a good on three hours for you to arrive, she loves you so much, it's a shame WORK keeps you busy. The man, got annoyed when she said WORK in that tone of voice and replied " Don't get me bloody started Chris, I've spent three months with a couple of loonies who want to become part of the friggin Kre Star (his company) should have been put straight in the bloody straight jacket." Chris looked Horrified at the man's language "Dave!" (Dave is dad, Chris is mum) Chris then turned around to see her daughter, with tears in her eyes._

"_Mummy? Daddy? Why are you fighting?" She cried very hard at the word 'fighting', it was a word she dreaded more than anything, even more than HIM. Dave came down and picked up his daughter, and sat him on his lap. "Honey, we're not going to split up, I love your mum too much to do that, speaking of which, is there anyone YOU like?" The little girl blushed very lightly, there was ONE person she liked, but was never going to reveal it to ANYONE, not even her parents "Umm no no-one at all nuh uh no way hosai" _

_She was about to leave the room, when her father grabbed her arm._

_ "Wait, Angel, I have something for you" He handed her a small box wrapped in silver wrapping paper , she wondered what it could be, but then decided to open it in the morning, one, so she could go to sleep, two, so her dad could go to sleep. She rushed upstairs , and entered her room, which had posters of the fortune cup all over the wall, her own duel disk, which was white with a blue trim, a model of Carrie Jones, one of the only female turbo duelists in New Domino City, she swore she would be the best turbo duelist in the world, as soon as she got her deck, of course, it also had various pictures of D-Wheels, and a map of satellite, she also said, once she was old enough, she would try and connect The city To Sattelite and reunite the two nations, her friends always said "Dream on" and that was what she was doing, enough thinking, she slipped between the covers, closed her eyelids so the last thing she saw was the small box on her desk, then she drifted off, after what seemed like an eternity._

"_Honey! It's 8'00 o'clock! Time to get up! The girl awoke from her slumber at long last, to hear her mother calling her from the kitchen._

_ "Honey! Come on! Your father wants to see you open your present!" Her mother called again.  
_

_ She had forgot about the small box on her desk, she quickly jumped out of bed, grabbed her pink dressing gown, and rushed down the carpeted staircase, through the endless maze of corridors, and into the posh dining room. She saw her father and mother talking over a cup of coffee, and a good portion of eggs, waffles, baked beans, bacon, and mushrooms. She grabbed her cereal and poured it into a bowl, then got her blue stool and reached for the milk, she then poured the milk into the bowl, and put a spoon into her bowl, aged four, she was very grown up, she then grabbed a glass from out of the cabinet, and then got the orange juice from out of the fridge, then brought her tray from the kitchen side, to the family table where her parents were currently discussing the guest quarters of the house._

_ "Daddy, I'm going to open it now ok?" Her father quickly finished his black coffee and replied "Open it then Angel, go on." She tore off the tissue paper and her face light up, it was the gift she had always wanted, always needed._

"_My own deck? Daddy! I love you thank-you! You're the best Daddy! I love you both so much! When can I duel you daddy?" Her father's face fell from happy to sad in an instant "Yes dear, about that.." Chris knew what would happen next. The girl stopped her father from talking. _

_"Work, I know, it's always is daddy, don't worry, I'll just duel my friends..." Dave knew that his angel was heartbroken, but he was working for her future, he loved her too much to see her without all of this, so he worked for months to get her the best things money could buy._

_ Dave hugged his angel and said "You best be getting ready for school know ok?" The girl nodded and quickly rushed to her dressing room._

_It had hangers, full of dresses, jeans, jackets, tops, uggs, shoes, shirts, scarves, jewellery, you name it she had it. She went down to her school uniform isle and picked out her white shirt, her black skirt which was just above the knee, her black tie with golden stripes, her grey leggings and her black ankle ugg boots._

_After she got dressed, she put her jet black hair up in a ponytail, and chose two cherry clips to put in either side, then she put on some cherry lip gloss, and thought she didn't look too bad, maybe she even looked 5 years old! Then she rushed into the bathroom and brushed her teeth for 2 mins, then swirled mouthwash in her mouth for 2 mins, then grabbed her blue coat with a fake fur hood, and rushed down the stairs to her mother._

_ "You look great sweetie" Her mother told her, whilst smiling. Logan glanced at her mother. She was dressed in a long black skirt with a white shirt and black jacket. _

_"You look nice mummy, very pr—rr—oo—fff—s—kian—llll-" she had trouble saying some words, but none the less, she jumped in her mother's 4x4 as her mother corrected her daughter's statement, and fixed the last of her eyeshadow, then grabbed her keys to her car, but made sure to drop by the petrol station._

"_Good Mornin Mrs. Baker! How are you today!" said Mr. Green, the shop owner, Mr. Green was a good friend of the Baker family, and the shop owner._

_ "Hello honey, do you want some chocolate?" He stared at the girl, as she replied yes, her mother gave her some money as she scampered off to the chocolate isle. Minutes later, she came back with a big chocolate bar for break, said goodbye to Mr. Green, and ran back to the car _

_"That littlun, she's gonna be destined for great things..." Said , then he laughed, saying he was sounding like one of theose magical wizards.  
_

_On the way there, The girl was in deep thought, 'I feel so strange, someone, or something, is calling out to me, but i can't hear them, I can't see them, who are they , are they...my deck? Are they calling to me? The spirits of my deck? No, couldn't be, im not like Jaden Yuki or Yugi Muto, I can't see duel spirits, but why can I hear them huh!'_

_She suddenly found herself in a galaxy of stars, whizzing past her, she was floating in midair, she called and called, but no noise came out, it was silent. Then, out of the mist, a window of some sort appeared, showing a duelist hurting other people. She thought to herself 'who is that?' Then, she seen the hooded figure look up, and recognized, it was her!_

"_Honey! Wake up dear! You've fallen asleep!" The girl awoke to find herself by the school gates, staring at her mother. _

_"Honey, are you ok?" It took her a few minutes to pull herself together, but managed to nod._

_ "Mummy, I'm fine, I just didn't get alot of sleep last night, im fine now though! Bye mummy! See you later!" The small Baker quickly unstrapped herself from the seatbelts grasp and lifted herself from her once uncomfortable chair-bed, grabbed her fluffy bag pack and ran toward the main building. _

"_Wow thats so cool Lol!" Lol was the little girls nick name, as she showed them her deck "My daddy got them, he is so amazing, i love him, even if he didn't get me this deck and look, he's got you all monster cards too!" All of Lol's friends were gobsmacked. Lol's dad was so generous, it was unbelievable. Then, the school bell rang and everyone rushed indoors, ready for another days hard work._

_First it was English. The teacher was called Miss James, "Ok class, what book are we reading today?" Lol was the first to put her hand up (NOTE: this is a made up book, not a real one) "Yes Lol?" Lil said they were going to read 'The Fox who played with fire' _

_"Very good! Lol, you can read the first chapter."_

_Lol rushed up to the front of the class, where her friends Marie, Charlie, Ann, Muffy, Celia, Keira, Tom and Craig were watching her with anticipation in their eyes. _

"_The Fox was bored one day, so he decided to take a walk._

_he went for a walk in the forest where he said hello to Betty Bird and Owen Owl._

_He also said hello to Henrietta Hare and Rebecca Rabbit, who were having a picnic._

_He waved to Mother Goose's Babies, who were learning to swim._

_He also waved to Brown Bear, but never make Brown Bear angry or he will eat you for his tea! _

_Then, he saw a tent. He went into the tent, and looked around._

_The tent had cans of s-s-soup and beans, and sleeping bags._

_Then, Fox went outside of the tent, and saw something._

_He saw a camp fire which was not out._

_He thought fire looked nice._

_Fox decided to play with the fire, but his mother said "Never play with fire"_

_He ignored his momma's warning and began to play with fire._

_His tail, then caught on fire, it was very hot._

_He cooled off the fire in crystal river, but his long fluffy tail had been burnt off!_

_He went home, and his momma put him to bed, and warned him never to play with fire again,_

_His tail grew back, but we never went near fire agin."_

_Lol then went back onto the floor, as everyone in her class clapped, she had never read a story out loud before, and was very excited for the next book they would read tomorrow, she loved looking at pictures, and their different colours, and what the backgrounds looked like, she would go to a place like that someday, and see a beautiful waterfall like that for real. She always loved nature, and hated it if people stuck gum on trees or if people crushed rare flowers on purpose._

_Next up was maths, they were learning to Add and Take Away numbers, they were set a sheet to do, and in no time at all, the big pink timer on top of the big chalk board had been set for 15 mins. Lil's answered the questions all correctly_

_4+4=8_

_2-1=1_

_2+5=7_

_10-6=4_

_4+6= 10_

"_Full marks go to Marie! Charlie! Thomas! And Lol! Please come up to get your bar of chocolate now." All the grinning faces approached the golden box which had small bars of chocolate inside them, they were only for smart people, or people that had been good, or for free time (golden time). It was break now, and Lil's group of friends gathered round her new deck again, only to be approached by Thomas Green, the toughest kid in reception, and his two followers, Daniel and Wayne._

"_Oooh what did daddy-kins but his little honey bunch now" Said Thomas as he barged his way past Charlie and towards Lol. _

_"Shove off Thomas," Charlie said as he picked himself off of the ground and toward his friends, _

_"No, I wont shove off, Charels. I want to see this stupid, pathetic deck deck." Thomas said, then laughed, as his cronies laughed with him. He was a cruel little boy.  
_

_ Lol was hurt by this, her deck was the best deck in the world. "It's not stupid," Lol replied to Thomas._

_ He looked round and began laughing his head off even more. _

_"HAHAHAHA Your deck is so stupid, it's so gay, and so is your family." Lol didn't know how much more she could take of this, she should have told a teacher, but she wouldn't be paralyzed any longer. _

_"My family is perfect, how would you know what my life is life Thomas" Thomas still carried on laughing, not caring that Lol's eyes were filling with rage and anger as he spoke. _

_"Oh your family is so perfect, but your daddy-kins don't love you, that's why he is always away, because he doesn't want to see you, he regretted the day you were born and only buys you things to get you out of his way. HAHAHAHAHAHA YOUR SO WEAK!" He laughed. His cronies stopped laughing now, as they thought Thomas was being hurtful to the poor raven-haired girl.  
_

_Silence is the most eerie noise. Lol didn't reply. _

_"Oh too scared to reply are we Miss Baker!" Thomas mocked, as he made a face. Then, he froze still, not knowing what fear this little girl would cause him in a few moments.  
_

_ Lil opened her eyes, they were ice blue, almost white. _

_"Lil! Something is wrong with your eyes!" Lil didn't listen, instead she screamed as she flew up into the air, as a white orb surrounded her body, making sharp fire balls shoot toward the ground and toward the school, all the kids ran inside as Lil fell to the ground, only to be caught by her friend, Charlie( it's a boy)._

_When she awoke in the hospital, she couldn't see anything, she thought she had her eyes closed but they were open. Then she realized something. She was blind. She screamed. Her parents rushed in to see her crying, they knew what had happened, but they couldn't turn their back on her now, could they?"_

-End of Flashback-

The figure, which looked feminine, stood in the shadows. It's cape blew in the small breeze, and it's eyes were hidden. A small smile was revealed on her lips, asa stream of tears managed to find there way onto her cape and into the wind.

"Looks like they could abandon me, I've been alone from that day for ten years, and look how I have grown." As quick as a flash, she was gone, but not forgotten.

A small pair of eyes had been watching her the whole time, like an alley cat, waiting for its next victim to creep across and then they strike, but then, the eyes disappeared, only leaving a small trail of dust in its mist.

The hooded figure smiled from the shattered window, and said one thing "Tomorrow, is another day, but not for good."

* * *

Me: I hope that this first chapter was good being re-written.

Aki: Meh, it was ok.

Logan: It was GREAT!

Me and Aki: Your only saying that becuase your the star.

Logan: So...?

Aki: *Sighs,* Please review.


	2. Chapter 1: Secrets of the Shadow

Me: Next part of the re-write!

Aki: Good. Now hurry up.

Logan: Yeah, I want the WORLD to see my story.

Me: Shut-up Logan.

Logan: Grrr...

AKi: *Sigh* Bebe doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's.

Logan: But she owns everything not mentioned in Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's in this story.

* * *

(Lol's POV)

In New Domino City, everything was peacful, nothing stirred, everything was back to normal after the WRGP. Yusei and the gang had saved the world yet again. Yusei and team 5ds had become well known all around the world, everyone knew the story of the black rose and how she had been saved, everyone knew of Luna's ability to connect with duel spirits, everyone knew of team satfactions origins.

But nobody knew the story of me.

Nobody knew me, they didn't know my name, not my age, not even what i looked like. Well, I don't know what I look like, but am I fussing? No, I am not. My life is dueling, my life is my deck. I don't need love, I dont need a friend, I dont need HELP. Do I? No. Ok, I lied, people DO know me, but not my real name, they just nicked name me **'_The shadow angel.'_**

Do you know how horrible that is? To be nicknamed? No, nobody would know me in my shoes, well, maybe that Aki girl, A.K.A the black rose witch, but then again she don't know squat anymore, she has that guy Yusei to watch over her, he cares for her, he protects her, after all, isn't that what them people with those sounds do? Look after eachother. SHe is proteced by Yusei, he is her saviour.

Nobodys protected me, I protected myself.

Nobody loved me. I had to learn to love nothing.

Nobody watched over me, I watched my own back.

I don't need anything, just my deck, a small bit of change and... PAIN. Pain... Do you know what a nice word that is? It helps you when you're depressed. A pearsons trash is another pearsons treasure right? Well, Pain is their trash, their pain is my treasure. Oh how I wish I could see their faces when I burn their skin into mash and ash with Ember Shadow Dragon. Especially Goodwin. But that BASTARD is DEAD! HE went to the bloody afterlife and left me in this state! He bretrayed me like so many others, like most of the people in my life, I am only 14! He offered me another chance right? Ok ok ill explain the whole story, but who are you? Oh, th silent type, well I normally know how to handle people like you but, I'll be nice...for now:

_-Flash Back-_

_"No! I don't like it!" I had things being stuck to my arms and legs, being tested with my abilities, I am a lab rat to this Arcadia Movement, they treat me like a rat, I work for my next glass of water, and beg for a piece of bread, Im only 10! I know I am stick thin, I can feel my bones beeging to be freed from the last bit of ragged flesh that I have left, the only layer to what is inside of me, the only thing holding me together, physically, not mentally duh._

_Then, when they set that horrid noise off, I know it is the sucker again, coming to drain out my last breath again, that machine is like a vacume, sucks up every last inch of dirt. That is what I am to them. Dirt. I know I will not die though. For me it is impossible for me to die. Why? Because they give me this pill that bareley keeps me alive, like in a chicken coop, or a cow barn, what they do to animals stuck in those cages, I have heard, but I am glad I am blind, so I will never get to see those horrific images. I have hear a horrible tale that a mother cow was slaughtered right after she gave birth by being skinned alive and watching her baby cry, then the baby calf was fed her blood. I hate it when people are cruel to animals, but then again, most 10 year olds are right? (Author speak: Yes, that tale I have actually heard for real life, please, appeal against factory farming. Its cruel and not civil, shouldn't even been legal, Free range is the best, ok on with the story!)_

_Just when the sucker is about to enter my lips, it does not come. The terrible sound has stopped. Why? _

_"Do not harm this young girl any longer, or this place will be shut down for good." I heard a man say, I do not know who he is, or why he is protecting me, maybe he is an angel, my guardian angel? No, I heard Divine say he is Rex Goodwin, director of sector security, why is he here? I suddenly fell into enterity of sleep..._

_I woke up in what feeled like a bed, a nice soft bed, with sheets and pillows, somthing I haven't felt in a long time, well, since I went to live in the Arcadia Movement builing headquaters anyway. Then, I head someone enter. Quick as a flash I got up and felt around for my duel disk. I couldn't find it. I panicked , without it, I was nothing...Then I felt it..in midair? Then the man told me to follow him. I told him I was blind so he told me to hold onto a piece of string. _

_I kept a hold of it until he said, "I do not wish to know your name, but we must let you live here." I shrugged and told him that I wasn't bothered._

_For the next few days, I felt safe, he let me live with him, he gave me my own room, my own personal space, he gave me good food, and plenty of water, my strength was returning after four years of abuse from the Arcadia Movement, I thought I was free, Maybe I was for a while, when he was nice to me. I knew he was also doing buissness with the turbo champion, Jack Atlas, I had heard of Jack from one of the Arcadia Movement girls, what was her name...can't remember, anyway, he was a champion, but I knew his full background and where he came from, after all, I lived near him for a few months, one of which was my birthday._

_Birthdays did not matter now, it only shows how old you are. Nothing special, for me anyway. Goodwin wanted to look at my abilities for some reason or another, his acuse was "See what the Arcadia Movement has done, and if they have damaged or affected them" Maybe he was trying to get rid of them for me? Maybe...he cared? Maybe he would reunite me with my family?_

_"Come here!" Goodwin called me, I ran up to him, I now trusted him. He said we were going to a room where everything would become clear. I wondered what he meant, everything becoming clear? Puzzeling._

_ Anyway, he lead me to this room, I had to feel his vibrations in the ground , then I began to feel unsafe as I heard a roar of something I had never heard before. Goodwin must have heard it too, because I heard him mutter, _

_"A reaction? Very good." He lead me up some steps in what sounded like a room with electronics. He told me to lie down and stay there. I did as I was told, but I wish I had not done it now. He strapped me down, and pinned something to my head, it hurt, but he just shoved it off. Then electrical waves hit my body like thousends of swords piercing into your skin. I screamed and screamed but he would not listen, he just continued. Then, I felt a lazer craft something onto my left arm. It hurt, but the pain of loosing someone you trusted hurt even more. Then, I saw the same white light I had saw six years ago, and felt myself being lifted up into a better place..._

~End Of Flash Back~

* * *

After that inccedent, I kept having these weird dreams, it was of 5...no 6 dragons, and they are all fighting these weird animals, like a big monkey, and a whale, and a condor? I noticed that, a fairy type dragon was dragged down by the yellow striped bearded monkey, and locked into the earth below, but what did it mean? Did I...have something to do with it? Am I ...special? No, I am not...I am NOT! IM NOT SPECIAL! I AM A DESTROYER! He...I...

Suddenly, I knew that I was talking to myself again, when I heard someone, or something creak in the hallway, I never had time to think, so where the vibrations in the ground were sourced, I brought the figure down to the wooden flooring, where i knew they would get splinters, like I said, a pearsons trash is another pearsons treasure right? Then, I heard it sqeal, it wasnt an adult squeal, it sounded like it was a little girl squealing . I quickly freed the creature from my grasp and took a few steps back.

"Who's there!" I demanded as I got my duel disk ready, then I heard a small, quiet reply.

"P-please don't hurt me!" I stopped, the little girl sounded terrified, but how the heck did she know where I lived?

"Who are you!" I shouted again, taking another step back, you can never be too careful these days, Yiliaster members are swarming the place, creeping through the light and the shadows, like some drunken perv, waiting for an innocent victim to come out of a building, i wont say anymore. Anyway, I stepped back, the figure didn't reply, but i knew they were still there, I could hear them breathing, and the virbrations in the ground I could tell they were tense and scared.

"If you don't answer me, I will take action" I waited. Still no reply. Right, time to take action, all I had to do was draw a card, and summon a monster, but my friend wouldn't listen to me, and told me to wait more. I didn't like to argue with them, so I listened.

And listened.

And listened.

Nothing was happening. I was getting annoyed now, but without my friend, im pretty much useless, to anyone! well anyway, i dont know, so i waited more and more. Then after what seemed like forever, they finnaly spoke for the second time.

"M-m-my name is Cammie...please miss, I am lost, and...and...I...I'm scared," This was defenitly not a trap, she had no duel disk, my friend told me.

She also told me that Cammie had straight black hair, with a small front fringe, amber eyes that glistened, and a white top on with long dark blue ovarals, with cowboy boots and a small silver chain on her neck. She had a scar on her right cheek and so many freckles that you could play dot to dot on, and make fiftey different patterns. On her arm she had two more scars and a silver bracelet which was twisted like on a candle. Her voice sounded so soft, like a mothers voice, I haven't heard my mother since that day at the hospital, where she rushed out and I was taken to that Arcadia Movement place, and my parents didn't fight for me, abandoned me forever. Well, I had heard her laugh after that, but, I won't talk about that.

Anyway, back to that encounter, I heard her taking slow steps toward me, like I was a dangerous animal of some kind, but I was still good, like I could be reached out to, could be soothed. I felt her warm breath on my front, she was very small, and probably right infront of me now. By now, I thought she would stab me, or slap me, or...No, she didn't do anything like that. She took down my hood, and took off my duel disk gently, but I didnt stop her, it was like, I was connected to the moment, then, she sat me down on what was a bed once, now just a dirty matress on a wood board. Then, she grabbed my hand, and I felt like she was in perfect sink with me, then, the feeling stopped. Vanished. Like every god damn thing in my life!

Cammie then spoke up. "Logan, Logan Marie Baker, Hmm, You have had a tough past, you have felt all alone, like you were in darkness, a freak, an outcast." How, how did she know my name! She then continued.

"You haven't been able to move on, your disability its like it has been holding you back from what was, you hopes, your dreams, and your future." She said again, sinceraty and pity in her voice could be heard.

I didnt move, I-I guess...I haven't really been able to move on properly, I haven't been able to accomplish anything... she keep going "You've felt like you had been abandoned by your parents, after you ran away to see them one day, and felt happiness in the air...

_Flash back_

_I breathed heavily as i ran toward my old home, to find my parents, maybe they would accept me now? As i ran up what felt likea street, with my friend guiding me, i finnaly made it. My old home, what could be a fresh start for an eight year old. Could they love me now? Maybe, only one way to find out. I felt around the wall, trying to stay out of sight, which isnt easy for a blind person. Then, I heard something which made me feel sick. Laughter. They were having a good time? They were...celebrating? No, my parents love me, they love me!  
_

_I then heard somebody say, "Congrats Mrs Baker!" I wondered why they were celebrating. It was a big mystery that I wanted to solve.  
_

_It was puzzling, for a girl who thought her parents who thought their child was lost to a movement, a criminal, maybe they had found some news on me? maybe they knew I was coming for them? Maybe they would try to find out what was wrong with me? I loved them, so I thought about only the positives, not the negatives, after all, my dad loved me, my mother loved me, they would never split up, he loved her too much for that, and I was their little angel, so i couldnt have been bad now, ...could I?_

_No more questions, I need some answers, I approached the huge window at the front of the house, my friend directing me the way, as I carefully opened the small side window, I felt a card slip into my hand, I had learnt to touch read. It took a while, it was still new to me. Hmm, what does it say? It said: 'Congratulations on your new arrivial, you will soon be having restless nights with your baby..._

_I ripped up the card. PREGNANT! HOW COULD THEY START A NEW FAMILY! DID I NOT MATTER! Am I...not ...their family? Do I...not count? Then the voice came again._

_ "What about your little Logan?" They remembered me, but didn't answer, I think they had spotted me, I knew I had an upset face, Then, i heard a familiar voice. _

_"Logan? Iis that you!" I didn't answer, I could't find the strength to, I thought that they loved me, and would do anything for me, not have steamy nights whilst I was in peril! I knew what I had to do, I got my Dragon to destroy that house, my last hope of a fresh start, then I ran, hearing my father call after me. _

_"LOGAN! LOGAN !" _

_I blocked out their cries of sorrow, and misery, I now knew the truth, they did not love me. I did not care now, I knew my own destiny, and what path I now must take, Goodwin, My Parents, Sayer...did not mean anything to me, they had all betrayed me, all lost my trust and would NEVER gain it back, ever. I ran, ran far, far away from that house, the one of the last memories of my childhood, I knew that I needed help, but I would never accept it. _

_I'll...I'll Let these powers FREE! I'll let them grow! I'll show them...I'll show the world that Logan Marie Baker doesn't read fairy tales and want a happy ending...I'll destroy those HAPPY ENDINGS!  
_

_I finally reached the pipeline of sattelite, where I knew that people would only have one minute to cross, but I didn't bother with that trash heap "I summon, Ember Shadow Dragon!" My dragon appeared, and carried me across the sea, toward the shadows of the world, and I knew, that I could make a name for myself. I wouldn't let anyone get in my way, never._

_~End of flash back~_

_"_Logan? Are you ok?" I finnaly snapped back into reality, I supposed that Cammie girl was looking at me weirdly, then, I spoke up after an eerie silence

"Look, I don't care if you know who I am, but get lost, you will only be putting yourself in danger if you stick around here ok? SO GET LOST!" Cammie stood up I think. She reamined silent, but stayed where she was. I was getting annoyed, then she spoke up.

"Logan (she is smirking) you don't even know who I am, how sad. But if you do not get help and get it soon, you will live the rest of your grim days in darkness. I should know. I have seen it, I can see all...goodbye" She then vanished...I think.

* * *

Me: I think it's a bit better.

Aki: I don't honestly care.

Logan: I do :D.

Me and Aki: Weirdo.

Me: For once Aki, we agree on something.

Logan: Please review :D!


	3. Chapter 2: A new Challenge

Me: Ok, last part of the re-write. I have to say, thank-you to exleader75 for offering to write duels for me!

Aki: Cool, I am gonna duel write?

Logan: Yes, and from what I can tell, you are going to-

Me: LOGAN! SHUT UP!

Logan: Ok, ok!

Aki: Bebe doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's, but owns some cards, her OC's, and stuff.

* * *

*3rd person*

(Authors Note: I felt like putting their descriptions, since it may help the story go along a bit more)

Descriptions of the signers

First was Yusei Fudo. Son of Mr. Fudo and Mrs. Fudo. At 18, and not going to school he is very smart. He has black hair with gold highlights and blue eyes. The upper layer of his hair points upward while the lower layer points down. Yusei wears a long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems over a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol and wears gloves below his elbows with an amber gem on them. His lower body consists of black jeans with amber knee pads, a belt with two deck boxes hidden under his jacket (one for his standard deck and one for his Turbo Duel deck), and calf-high motorcycle boots. He has a criminal marker on his right cheek, and the head of the dragon on his left is very calm and clear headed even in very dangerous situations. He is actually the king of games, but tends to ignore his victory.

Next there is Jack Atlas, who's parents are unknown but, with Yusei and Crow, were adopted and raised by Martha. Jack is a very arragant and cocky man, spending 3000 yen (roughly $30 dollars) on a single cup of coffee, he was the king of games at one points, being called the master of faster, but after losing to Yusei, saw what he was missing, and also started a symbolic relashonship with Carly has violet eyes and spiked blonde hair. His other accessories include a neckband, similar to the one worn by Yugi Muto, a belt buckle and earrings in the shape of the letter A, the first letter of his last name.

Also, there is Crow Hogan, who's parents are unknown. At a young age, he was not able to even read or do maths, however, with the help of some duel monster cards, he was able to find friends in Jack and Yusei. He got his D-Wheeler from Robert Person, whom he is inbet to. Like Yusei, he does not like to put his friends in danger, but is also very similar to that of Robin Hood. He is very hyperactive, but is very dedicated to caring for the children of sattelite.

Next, there is Akiza Izinski. Daughter of Hideo and Setsuko. At first, she was against her allias, because she possed pysic abilities, and most people turned against her, it was only until she met Yusei that she managed to finnaly control her powers to save her fathers life. Yusei was also the one to unlock her heart, and during the duel with her, Yusei's mark actually stayed on. Akiza has dark, violet hair with long, elbow-length bangs and brown eyes. She rolls her hair with a device similar to a hair curler behind her bangs, which helps her restrain her powers, while a bit hangs down on each wears a low-cut red corset with short, light green puffy sleeves and a high collar. She also sports a sleeveless magenta trench coat that flares behind her which is shorter and pleated in the front. She wears a red neckchoker and an emerald crested, golden cross-shaped medallion, as well as a pair of dark, elbow-length gloves with a pair of gold bracelets above them. Her stockings are the same color as her gloves, and are connected to her skirt and she wears red high heeled pumps with them.

Finnaly there are the twins, Leo and Luna.

Leo is a hyperactive 11 year old, but a non signer. He always thinks he must be Luna's hero, and does all he can to protect her. Leo is shown to have a huge appetite, and according to his sister, "loves food as much as dueling, maybe even more." He is also shown to have problems with math, as he usually takes him some time to figure out math problems and usually counts on his fingers to do them. Leo acts really confident of himself and adamant, but is prone to crying if he loses a Duel. When he is very excited, Leo likes to spin his right arm like a wind-up pitch before launching a major attack on his opponents. As pointed out by Luna, he also likes to narrate his duels, which can annoy the 's outfit is similar to his sister's; it consists of a short-sleeved light blue jacket over a sleeveless dark blue shirt with golden markings that differ from Luna's shirt. He also wears light blue shorts with a dark blue belt and blue sneakers of the same color. Leo also has a bracelet on each wrist, and his blue-green hair is pulled into a single, high ponytail with two shoulder-length bangs on both sides of his face but when he doesn't wear it up (like when he's sleeping) it looks like Luna's in the same situation. Also, he may have some of Luna's powers, as he is the only one who is able to wake her up and communicate with her in the spirit world.

Luna is the younger of the two, and is more calm, and is often annoyed by her brothers immuturnence, but cares for him deeply. Luna is a tends to get tired right after a duel. She has the ability to communicate with Duel Monsters after having spent ample time with Duel Spirits in a different dimension during a coma. Much to her brother Leo's irritation, she tends to candidly point out the various flaws in his plans, but does deeply care for her 's green hair is done up in two high ponytails on either side of her head with two shoulder-length bangs on both sides of her 's usual outfit is similar to her brother Leo's, consisting of a light pink short-sleeved jacket over a long-sleeved red shirt with golden markings. She also wears light purple shorts with a red belt and sneakers with black and pink markings and high socks. She has gray-gold eyes just like her brother.

Also there is Bruo, a young man whom has amnesia, but is shown to be a super mechanic, thus becoming a close friend of Yusei Fudo, whilst trying to stop Sherry, his eyes turned red and fought back with super human strength, but calmed down once he seen the Z-One card. He is also left handed.

* * *

In a small garage east of New domino city, were some of the most amazing people in the world, who had _saved_ the world, and the people that lived in it. They dueled to survived, they dueled for fun, they dueled, to live. They were all friends, they were all rivals, they all had a past, a present, a future. Each one had a gift, and those who didn't have the gift, were stil special. Five of them, were the five signers. The signers were Yusei Fudo, Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, Aki Izyoi, and Ruka Jones *( I made up the last name!) with the two on signers Bruno and Rua Jones.

" Pull the dang lever Yusei!" a young man with orange hair shouted. Yusei Fudo, and his friends Jack, Crow and Bruno, were currently working on a new engine again, since Jack had accidently blown it up (again!) so they needed some more gas. Yusei was too scared to pull the lever because it could explode, leaving a mad Zora. They had just rewired the centre of the electrical main frame so the reverse of the bipolar magnitsm could reverse the imbose layer (I just made that up).

Yusei had gotten bored with Jack and Crow's argueing, so he decided to take a small walk, when he came across a small river, Lily pads painted the certain spots of the river whilst the lillies provided it with a fresh start of beauty, The reeds seemed to push their way through the waters thin lining, little animals would play near here, and secretly, Yusei had a soft spot for animals, they amazed him, but he regretted having a pet, since a small animal of his had...dies in his arms. This river... It was where he went everyday, it just...let him escape. It let him think over what had happened in his life, and what could and could not be fixed, and about one person in paticular.

He then walked back after about ten minutes of thinking, to find Crow and Jack resolving their differences once again, so work could now continue. Yusei continued to work on the computer AND the main engine, whilst everyone else did their jobs, then Jack accidently pulled the wrong cord and put it with a wire by accident then...BANG! The whole of the neibour hood stared at the garage as the four teenage boys came out with oil on their faces and clothes, and were being chuckled at by everyone in the town centre.

Just after the explosion, a school bus pulled over about ten metres away from Yusei, and children and teenagers of all ages poured out the bus, waiting to get home, they were all wearing the same outfits, only the boys wore blue blazers and trousers and the girls wore skirts and red blazers. Children left on the bus were either discussing things about phones, or what girls they liked, or what boys they were currently dating. Three people that came out of the bus were none other than Aki, Leo and Luna.

"Hey guys...what happened!" All the boys faces were covered in oil, and their clothers were stained so much, you wouldn't know their original colour.

"Umm...rain?" Crow said, trying another poor exuse. Everyone laughed at his exuse, last time it was 'Attacked by the nebiourhood ducks' and the week before that it was 'The incredible hulk farted (IM NOT TRYING TO INSULT THE HULK!) ' and before that it was ' The simpsons were drunk. (Or the simpsons!)

Aki went over to the oil stained boys, and saw the broken engine.

"Hmm." She began to insepect the broken bits of the machine that Jack had blown up. She smirked and turned to Yusei.

"Hey, Yusei, can I borrow your tools?" Yusei was surprised, why would Aki need his tools? Never the less, he handed her his tool box, and she immediatly got to work.

"Hmm, if I connect this to here, and the main frame to this small tank here...done!" To everyone's amazement, she actually managed to fix it in less than ten minutes, she explained she had learned about D-Wheeler engines that day, so it wasn't that hard to fix.

"Hey, Aki, how old do you have to be to sign up for duel academy?" Yusei had asked her, everyone wondered why Yusei had asked this, except Aki, she answered "Yusei if you want to join, they accept people of all ages. Well, people under 29 anyway."

"Hey guys, you may want to see this." Ruka called them all to the living room, where Carly was doing her first live report, Jack was eager to watch this, since he and Carly had finally shared their feelings for each other. Anyway, they all sat down infront of the 42 inch black plasma T.V to watch the sudden broadcast.

* * *

_Broadcast:_

_"Hello Im Mark Broadman" A man with brown hair in a cows lick greeted the audience with a smile. _

_"This is a newsflash, the persona The Shadow Angel has maybe been located, we will go to our rooky reporter Ang- I mean Carly Carmaine 'got to remember that Angela got fired'" _

_A young girl with black sholder length hair and swirls in her glasses wearing a white shite, and black trousers with black high heels was reporting. _

_"Thanks Mark, Hello New Domino City. Rumor has it that The persona The Shadow Angel will appear in this remote part of Sattelite. She is said to be about fifteen, with jet black hair. She is also rumored to posses psycic abilities similar to that of the Black Rose Witch._

_"Also, The Black Rose Witch has learned to control her powers, and can vulenteerly choose not to harm her opponents. Aki, as she is better known, was once part of the arcadia movement, but that movement was shut down prior to Divines death. How did he die? He got eaten by a giant frog. Weird. I know. Huh?" _

_A sudden flame hit that area as a giant while light came down from the sky, when the light cleared, it revealed a hooded figure with five wires on the cloak. The figure put the hood down, it was wearing an eye mask, so nobody could tell what eye colour it had._

_ "Nice dramatic entry by me, then again, couldn't miss this could I? My own documentary, nice." The hooded figure snatched the mirophone out of Carly's hand, and spoke on national television to the world_

_ "Yes, I have these abilities, so who ever whishes to challenge me, I will just say, I will be in the shadows, where no light ever shines on the world" Then, the figure vanished, dropping the microphone.  
_

_Broadcast over)

* * *

_

Everybody was silent_, _everyone was wondering what had just happened, Yusei then turned to Aki, he knew she may have been hit hard by this, after all, he was the one who had saved her, so he knew when she was thinking deeply, or upset by something occuring, or if she was hiding something. After all, thats what _good _friends knew...right?_  
_

Aki, was silent after hearing this, this horrid reminder of the life she had once lived, before she met Yusei, then, she thought to herself. _"Another that is turning like that old me? I...I think...I...I need to duel this girl! I need to show that she is not...alone... _Then, her world went black, as she felt herself falling into a soothing slumber..._

* * *

~Three Hours Later~  
_

"Hmm...gurjs" Aki muttered, she had fallen asleep for some reason, and it sounded like she was dreaming "Y-sy dont...don't...no...go...don't leave me...Divine...there...off...blind...ten...Loga...jet...hair...used...goodwin...Yusei saved me...most important thing...want him..." Yusei was the only one who heard her, as everyone else left, not that he had a choice, Aki had her arms wrapped round his waist and prevened him from leaving, but secretly, he liked it. Then, he decided it had been long enough.

"Aki...Aki?" She moved a little, but didn't wake up.

"Aki! Wake up!" Still nothing. "Don't make me do this." He carefully slipped from Aki's grasp, then carefully picked her up from her position. Then, and only then, did she wake up, to see Yusei smiling at her. SHe then went a light shade of pink and she escaped from Yusei's arms, attempting to cover up her blush. She had hidden feelings for Yusei, but not to the extent that she wanted to go out with him...did she?

"Aki, you fell asleep for three hours, and you were talking in your sleep." Aki was surprised, she never talked in her sleep, ever!

She took a few steps back, she felt very dizzy, it took her a while, but then replied "What-what was I saying?"

Yusei had to recall what she was saying, she had been talking gibberish, but he could make out the words 'Goodwin' 'Logan' 'Blind' and 'Ten', he didn't say she was talking about him, as he did not want to get her embarrassed.

"Oh. But...I don't no anybody that's blind." Yusei wondered why she was saying it of she did not know anybody that was blind, then he suggested that everybody could stay over for the night, only if she wanted though.

* * *

That night, Aki lay awake in the spare room of Yusei's house, they were having a kind of slumber party, with everybody in their own room, she lay awake, thinking about the same broadcast, why was it troubling her so much? Sure that girl had the same powers as her, but... and that's when it hit her, she had seen her before!

_~Flash back~_

_"Thats what you get when you mess with the Black Rose Witch!" Aki had said to a young man,"Never, ever come near me again! This wretched mark!" The young man staggered to his feet, and ran off. The Black Rose Witch, did not ever accept people who made fun of her, she would grind them down to a smigeon, and turn them into compost for her garden. Aki, then went on her way back to the Arcadia Movement, where she saw Divine, her step father._

_"Divine!" She hugged the man that had gave her another chance in life, who cared for her. But it still pained her that she had lost the fortune cup. Then, Divine told her to go to her room, why? She followed him to a room which held a small girl. Helping, she thought, she then turned away, only to hear somebody say "...Any longer" She then cried that it was Rex Goofwin, head of sector security, what was he doing here? She shrugged as she made her way back to her own room._

_~End of flash back~_

"Hmm, right." Aki quickly got dressed into her normal clothes, and her duel disk, and ran out of the back door, trying not to make any noise. She was sucsessful, and quickly grabbed her helmet for her D-Wheel, started the engine, and rode off to the Deldeus Bridge. As she rode toward her destination, she was determained to find this 'Shadow Angel' and show her, that she shouldn't be afraid of her powers, and to stop hiding her face from the world infront of her.

"Finnally, Im here." She looked at the barren street, it was cold, and dark, and gave shudders and shivers up the spine. It was silent, and remember, silence is the most dangerous noise. She walked around the houses, carefully examining the crack and bumps that had been even more damaged. Then, she heard a crack of glass a few metres away.

Aki looked around, but couldn't see anyone. Then, someone revealed themselves out of the shadows.

"Aki Izyoi? I have been...expecting you..."

* * *

Me: Ooohhh...cliff hanger!

Aki: Oh no. You really suck at them

Logan: Yeah, you do.

Me: You guys were so nice in the last chapters!

Logan: Please Review.


	4. Chapter 3: Flaming Begining Part 1

**Title: **YuGiOh 5ds: Last Shadow Burning

**Author: **Bebe (LoganTheJetPsysicDuelist)

**Pairings: **Yusei x Aki, Jack x Carly, OC x OC

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or any of its canon characters. I just own the OCs, Logan Marie Baker.

**Notes:** The duel was written by exleader75. Some of the spells cards and all of the tuners and synchros monsters are made up. THEY ARE NOT REAL OR IN THE OFFICIAL TRADING CARD GAME!

**Special Notes: **If you are interested in seeing Baker's official basic deck, please see exleader75's website on the homepage link in his prolife. Stats will follow as this: (LEVEL/ATK/DEF).

Me: This duel was written by exleader75, not me! Credit to him on this!

Logan: I FINALLY get to duel! WAHOO!

Aki: Shut up.

Logan:...Ok.

* * *

It was a dark night at the residence of Zora's landlord home which is inhabited by Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan. It was only about ten minutes since Aki left, to face this duelist from the television, without anyone knowing or noticing her actions. Yusei has his head on the pillow while lying on the bed of his room trying to get at least tired to go to sleep. But after what happened, Yusei's eyes were opened and wide awake.

Jack, however, doesn't really give a damn, because of his overconfidence to defeat this "Black Rose Witch II" with his power and Red Dragon Archfiend, as he sleeps rather quickly despite a drink of coffee from his favorite coffee shop, Café la Geen. Crow was rather worried like Yusei but tiredness was setting in as he snored the night away. The twins, Rua and Ruka, in their apartment at Tops in Neo Domino City were also worried as they were awake for some time before their eyes finally close in a dreamless sleep.

Aki looked around in fear trying to find who says those words. Who has been waiting for her to appear at that very spot? Just then, something moves in front of Aki and her D-Wheel. Through her D-Wheel's headlights did Aki see, with surprise, a D-Wheel. This D-Wheel looks just like Yusei's D-Wheel but instead colored black with a red fire painted on the side. The "roof" that covers Yusei on his D-Wheel isn't present on this D-Wheel as well. As Aki looks up, she saw a person sitting on the seat; her hands, covered with gloves, were resting on the D-Wheel manual control. The person has his or her helmet on hiding her face, but is feminine when Aki glance at her chest area.

"Who are you?" Aki asked but pretty sure she knew her name before.

"Oh, the Great Black Rose Witch forgot about me?" The person with a feminine voice said playfully but then got harsh as she continue. "But that's too bad. My name is Logan Marie Baker."

"Logan...Wait. Your...that little girl!" Aki said recognizing her name from her time with the Arcadia Movement.

"Yes Aki. It's time I eliminated you, so I demand a duel!" Logan commanded.

"A duel?" Aki questioned. What type of duel did she mean. Then, she noticed the D-Wheel hidden behind a dirty stone wall-which could have been a building at some point.

"A riding duel? You can't be serious?" Aki responded.

"Too bad. It's time for me to get rid of you!" Logan shouted playfully.

Aki didn't want to duel her, but dueling can be the only way to draw some sense into her like how Yusei did to her, when Divine seemingly vanished during the whole Earthbound Gods and Dark Signers incident that occurred about six months ago.

"If it's the only way to stop you, then I will."

"Good. Very good." Logan tauntingly said. "Follow me."

Aki obeyed as they ride through the streets of Satellite.

"Speed World 2! Set on!"

"Duel mode. Stand-by," the computer said unfamiliar with the area leaving the female riding duelists on manual mode instead of autopilot.

"RIDING DUEL! ACCELERATION!"

**Logan: 4000 LP/ Aki: 4000 LP**

**Logan: 0 SPC/ Aki: 0 SPC**

* * *

Yusei was still awake. His worry and care for Aki is getting in his way of getting a good night's sleep. And he needs it for him to create the new engine which he had failed to finish for the past couple of weeks, even with the help of Jack, Crow and Bruno. Yusei decided he needed a drink of water to at least flush some his worries out of his ever disorganized mind. As Yusei walks silently into the kitchen, he past Jack's room and heard his loud snore roaming the area. Yusei smiles as he continues past Crow's room. He heard Crow mumbling something about Jack needing to stop drinking coffee and getting a decent job. Yusei smiled even wider. As he past Aki's room, he heard nothing but silence.

Yusei remembered Aki saying things in her sleep earlier that day and figured Aki has that problem solved. But still Yusei decided to take a peek into Aki's room to see her sleeping. To make sure Aki doesn't get the impression of him trying to peek at a woman; Yusei softly knocks on Aki's door – loud enough so Aki can heard if she's awake but quiet enough so if Aki is sleeping, she wouldn't be woken up. There was no response giving Yusei the green light. Yusei slowly opens the door and finds everything is normal and in place. But when Yusei's blue eyes landed on the bed that was supposed to hold a 17 year old teenager, holds nothing at all.

"Aki?" Yusei asks into the empty room, panic slowly enveloping him.

* * *

Aki had lost the race with Logan trying to accelerate faster down the street block first to get the first turn but to no avail.

Logan chuckled then declared, "My turn! Draw!"

_"I need to stop her before she hurts anybody,"_ Aki thinking to herself.

"I summon Darkfire Solider 2 (4/1700/1100) in attack mode. I place four cards facedown and end my turn." A brisk man with a huge sword and flaming arrows, wearing black and red robes came out. Logan finished. "So, what does the former Black Rose Witch have for me?"

Aki bit her lip remembering her times as the Black Rose Witch and with Divine.

"My turn! Draw!" Aki said.

**Logan: 1 SPC/ Aki: 1 SPC**

"I normal summon and discard my Phoenixian Seed (2/800/0) to the graveyard to special summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis (8/2200/0) in attack mode," Aki said tossing a card into the graveyard while playing a card onto her duel disk. Soon a couple of flowers appeared but what's weird is that it seems to be plucked from the ground as soil is still attached to its roots. What's more weird is that the flowers look like a dragon while its petals shaped into wings, body and a head. "_Four facedowns…Had to be careful,"_ Aki thought.

"What's the holdup?"

"Battle! My Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis attacks your Darkfire Solider #2!" Aki commanded.

"Trap activates! Sakuretsu Armor!"

"What?"

"When my opponent declares an attack with a monster, that monster gets destroy!"

"My Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis's special ability activates. When this monster is destroyed, you'll be deal 800 points of damage."

"Trap activate! Fire Hazard! You take damage equal to me for this turn!"

"This can't be!" Aki said as she covered her eyes from the destruction of her monster.

**Logan: 3200 LP/ Aki: 3200 LP**

"You can't beat me, Aki!"

"I activate my Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis's special ability. By removing my Phoenixian Seed from play, I can special summon back my Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis (8/2200/0) in defense mode."

"Hmph!" Logan muttered, as she bit her lip under the pressure.

"I place two cards facedown. I end my turn."

* * *

"Aki!" Yusei called outside hoping that what he feared didn't happen. That Aki disappear or went off on her own! Yusei looked everywhere but no signs of her missing female friend and teammate. Yusei had to ask the others. He ran into Jack's room first. "JACK!"

"What? Yusei! What is it?" Jack asked upset from Yusei interrupting his sleep.

"It's Aki!" Yusei cried. This got Jack's attention.

"Izayoi?" Jack questioned.

"Yes. She…vanished!" Yusei said with concern.

"What?" Jack said, indeed surprise.

At that moment, both Yusei and Jack's arms glow.

"What?" Yusei mumbled.

"It's Aki!" Jack concluded.

"Hey guys! What's happening?"

Yusei and Jack turned to see Crow, whose arm is also glowing, standing in the doorway of Jack's room with a worry look on his face.

"Aki is missing!" Jack screamed.

"Aki?" Crow question but when Crow figures out what's happening, he screamed, "WHAT!" Over reacting, as usual.

* * *

"Our signer marks," Aki said starring at her glowering right arm.

"My turn! Draw!" Logan said while Aki glanced at her D-Wheel.

**Logan: 2 SPC/ Aki: 2 SPC**

"I sacrifice my Darkfire Solider to summon my Twin-Headed Fire Dragon (6/2200/1700)!" Logan said as her solider disappeared leading way to a dragon with two heads with horns appeared. "Trap, activate, Call of the Haunted!"

"What?"

"With this, I can special summon back one monster from the graveyard and stays here unless either the monster or card gets destroyed," Logan explained. "I special summon back Darkfire Solider #2 (4/1700/1100) in attack mode!"

"This is bad," Aki said.

* * *

"What? Aki-san is missing?" Ruka said in shock over the telephone.

"Yes, we need both you and Ruka to search for her," Yusei said over the telephone.

"How? Walking will take forever!" Ruka said with Rua walking sleepily into the background rubbing his eyes. He crashed into the fridge which Crow had named 'Freddy'.

"Your duel boards?" Yusei suggested.

"Oh, okay!"

"I installed headlights into your duel boards and if you find Aki, tell us. Otherwise, we'll tell you."

"Got it Yusei!"

"Okay. Please be safe," Yusei said hanging up the telephone before getting onto his D-Wheel to head out.

"Ruka! Is that Dexter? It's late!" Rua said but then noticing her glowing arm.

"No, this is serious!" Ruka said in clear panic.

"Huh?" Ruka said more focus.

"Aki-sam is missing!"

"WHAT!"

"Yes, Yusei told us. Now let's find her with our new duel boards. Come on!" Ruka said running to his room.

* * *

"Battle!" Logan said. "My Twin-Headed Fire Dragon attacks your Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis!"

"My monster's special ability again activates! When it's destroyed, you take 800 points of damage." Aki declare.

"Same price to pay," Logan simply stated.

**Logan: 2400 LP/ Aki: 3200 LP**

"Trap activate! Blossom Bombardment!"

"What?"

"When my opponent destroys a plant-type monster on my field, you take damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack points!"

"Trap activate! Trap Jammer!"

"What?"

"I can negate a trap card during the battle phrase," Logan explained as Aki's trap card disappeared. "Darkfire Solider #2! Direct attack!" Aki screamed when the stream of fire from the solider struck her back.

**Logan: 2400 LP/ Aki: 1500 LP**

"I place one card facedown and end my turn," Logan said.

_"Your hand is all empty!"_ Aki thought.

"Aki!"

Aki was shocked when she heard her name spoken by a voice she recognized.

"Yusei?" Aki said turning her head away to see Yusei behind her.

"Yusei! What are you doing here!" Aki shouted. Yusei glanced at her, worry clearly visible in his sapphire eyes.

"Aki! Why didn't you tell us that you left! We were worried about you," Yusei said following Aki on his red D-Wheel through the streets of Satellite.

"Yusei…"

"What's the holdup! Is that your friend?" Logan taunted.

"How dare you! My turn! Draw!" Aki shouted, clearly offended by Logan.

**Logan: 3 SPC/ Aki: 3 SPC**

"I summon Revival Rose (4/1300/1300) in defense mode. I end my turn," Aki said. A small bunch of roses appeared on Aki's field.

"Jack, Crow, Rua, Ruka, I found her. We're at the east side of Satellite Street," Yusei said through his D-Wheeler's communication device.

"Got it, Yusei!" Jack confirm through his D-Wheeler.

"I'm coming Yusei!" Crow followed.

"We're heading there right now," Rua said.

"Yes," Ruka said agreeing with her brother.

Yusei looked up and said, "So this is the Black Rose Witch 2, huh?"

Logan smiled. "Why thank you for the compliment! My turn! Draw."

**Logan: 4 SPC/ Aki: 4 SPC**

"Speed Spell – Speed Storm, activate!" Logan said. "With my speed counters at least above 3, I can inflict 1000 points of direct damage!

**Logan: 2400 LP/ Aki: 500 LP**

"Darkfire Solider #2! Attack Revival Rose!" Logan commanded as Aki's monster got destroyed. "Turn End."

"Why are you doing this?" Yusei questioned his attention toward Logan.

"None of your business!" Logan rudely replied, but nobody noticed the small glint of a tear forming in the corner of her eye.

"What did you said?" a voice behind Yusei asked.

Yusei, Logan and Aki look behind to see none other than Jack Atlas and his Wheel of Fortune D-Wheeler behind Yusei. But Crow, Rua and Ruka were also following on their D-Wheel or D-Boards.

"Everyone!" Aki said stunned.

"Aki! Don't give up against her."

"Jack…"

"Don't lose Aki-neechan!"

"We will be behind you Aki-san."

"Rua, Ruka…"

"We will always be behind you, Aki…"

"Yusei…" Aki said her eyes catching tears.

"Aww… How cute! What a reunion... You guys must really love each other" Logan laughed evilly, but, sadness could be heard in her voice.

"Everyone! Thank you!" Aki said but soon turn her attention toward Logan. "My turn! Draw!"

**Logan: 5 SPC/ Aki: 5 SPC**

"I play Speed Spell – Angel Baton! I get two cards by discarding one card in exchange! I then summon Lord Poison (4/1500/1000) in attack mode! Battle! Attack!"

**Logan: 2400 LP/ Aki: 300 LP**

"What was the point of that?" Logan asked. "You just self-destruct yourself and bring me closer to my victory."

"Lord Poison's special ability activates. When this card was destroyed from battle, I can special summon my Evil Thorn (1/100/300) from the graveyard! I activate its ability. By sending this card to the graveyard, you receive 300 points of direct damage and I receive and special summon two more Evil Thorns from my deck."

"What!"

**Logan: 2100 LP/ Aki: 300 LP**

"I place one card facedown and I end my turn!"

"All right, Izayoi!" Jack commented.

"Aki is doing well," Yusei added.

Logan however growled. "My turn! Draw!"

**Logan: 6 SPC/ Aki: 6 SPC**

"I summon tuner monster, Burning Winged Wolf (3/1300/600) in attack mode!" Logan said. A white wolf appeared, with red eyes, and flaming purple wings. It was a creature of true beauty.

"Tuner monster…" Yusei muttered.

"Is she going to synchro summon?" Jack said.

"I tuning my level 4 Darkfire Solider #2 with my level 3 Burning Winged Wolf!" Logan said as her tuner monster disappeared into three green circles scanning Darkfire Solider #2 in a flash of light.

"Burning flames of destruction and despair, but the candle of majesty never dies out!"

"Synchro Summon! Appear from the ancient volcanoes, Ember Shadow Dragon (7/2800/1900)!"

A huge dragon, which looked a bit like black rose dragon, only flames instead of petals, and purple flames on the tip of it's mighty wings. It's eyes were icy blue, which could almost pierce into the darkness.

"What?" Aki said.

"Synchro…Ember Shadow Dragon!"

"Aki-neechan!" Rua said scared for her friend.

"Battle! Ember Shadow Dragon! Attack Evil Thorn! Ember Wave!"

"This is bad! Aki's monster is in face-up attack mode! If this attack successfully goes through, Aki will lose!" Crow shouted in horror.

"AKI!" Yusei said as the fire blast heads toward Aki's monster.

Aki's eyes trembled as the blast in mere milliseconds away from defeat.

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

Me: Wow, that was quite a good duel.

Aki: Even though you didn't write it.

Logan: I was EPIC!

Me: But you were evil...

Logan: Who cares! I was EPIC!

Aki: *Sighs* Please review.


	5. Chapter 4: Scortching End Part 2

**Title: **YuGiOh 5ds: Last Shadow Burning

**Author: **Bebe (LoganTheJetPsysicDuelist)

**Pairings: **Yusei x Aki, Jack x Carly, OC x OC

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or any of its canon characters. I just own the OCs, Logan Marie Baker.

**Notes:** The duel was written by exleader75. Some of the spells cards and all of the tuners and synchros monsters are made up. THEY ARE NOT REAL OR IN THE OFFICIAL TRADING CARD GAME!

**Special Notes: **If you are interested in seeing Baker's official basic deck, please see exleader75's website on the homepage link in his prolife. Stats will follow as this: (LEVEL/ATK/DEF).

Me: Well, last part of this duel. But there maybe another to come, if exleader will write it for me.

Logan: This is the part where all is revealed to team 5d's!

Aki: I actually don't mind this story.

Logan: It has ME in it.

Aki:...I change my mind, it's the WORST.

Me: *Sigh* Just read it.

* * *

"I'm tuning my level 4 Darkfire Solider #2 with my level 3 Burning Winged Wolf!" Logan said with her tuner monster disappeared into three green circles. Soon the green circles disappeared with Darkfire Solider #2. (3 + 4 = 7) "Burning flames of destruction and despair, but the candles of majesty never dies out! Synchro Summon! Appear from the ancient volcanoes, Ember Shadow Dragon (7/2800/2100)!"

Then a dragon appeared next to Logan's side. The dragon's appearance looks a lot like Aki's Black Rose Dragon except Ember Shadow Dragon had flames instead of petals with purple flames at the tip of its mighty wings. Its eyes were icy blue which can almost pierce through the darkness.

"What?" Aki said surprise as starred at the beast.

"Aki-neechan!" Rua screamed concern for her friend.

"Battle! Ember Shadow Dragon! Attack Evil Thorn! Ember Wave!" Logan commanded.

"This is bad! Aki's monster is in face-up attack mode! If this attack successfully goes through, Aki will lose!" Crow shouted in horror.

"AKI!" Yusei cried as the fire blast heads toward Aki's monster.

"Trap activate! Negate Attack!" Aki said as her trap appeared. "It negates your monster's attack and ends the battle phrase!"

"What? How can you survive my ace's attack?" Logan said surprise.

"So, that dragon is that Black Rose Witch II's ace monster," Jack concluded.

"End turn!" Logan said biting her lip disappointed.

"Aki. Please be careful," Yusei mumbled.

"Hey, Ruka! Isn't it that card you gave Aki-neechan back during class at Duel Academia?"

"Yes Rua! I'm glad my card is some use to Aki-san!"

"My turn!" Aki said drawing her card.

**Logan: 7 SPC/ Aki: 7 SPC**

"I summon tuner monster, Twilight Rose Knight (3/1000/1000) in attack position!" Aki said as a knight in a purple armor with a cape and sword appeared. "Its ability allows me to special summon one level 4 or below plant-type monster from my hand. I special summon Hedge Guard (3/0/2100)!"

"Tuner monster!" Yusei realized.

"Is Izayoi going to synchro summon…" Jack questioned.

"I'm tuning my level 3 Hedge Guard and level 1 Evil Thorn with my level 3 Twilight Rose Knight!" Aki explained. (3 + 3 + 1 = 7) "Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon (7/2400/1800)!"

"…Black Rose Dragon," Logan completed as Aki's ace monster appeared in an explosion of rose petals. Black Rose Dragon soon appeared and roars at Ember Shadow Dragon while looking at her in the eyes.

"I activate my face-down, Speed Spell – Half Seize!" Aki continued.

"What does that do!" Logan asked, also shocked that her facedown was a spell card.

"I choose one monster my opponent controls and half its attack points and add that amount to my life points!" Aki explained as Ember Shadow Dragon (7/1400/1900) roars painfully.

**Logan: 2100 LP/ Aki: 1700 LP**

"All right! Izayoi is getting at her right back!" Crow said. Rua and Ruka both smiled at their friend's comeback.

"Black Rose Dragon! Attack her Ember Shadow Dragon!" Aki commanded as the majesty fire dragon disappeared in a series of rose attacks.

"My dragon…HOW dare you! How dare you hurt her!"

**Logan: 1100 LP/ Aki: 1700 LP**

"I activate my dragon's special ability! When it's destroyed from battle, half of the attacking monster's defense points are inflicted as damage to you!"

"What?"

"Half of Black Rose Dragon's defense mode is 950, so you take that as damage!"

**Logan: 1100 LP/ Aki: 750 LP**

"Oh no! Aki's life points are below Logan's again!" Yusei commented.

"If Logan can draw a speed spell, she can use Speed World 2's effect to win the duel," Jack added.

"Oh no! Aki-neechan," Rua said worried.

"No...I think she's up to something else..." Yusei whispered quietly.

"Also, due to my dragon's effect, I can special summon 2 Fire Flame Tokens (1/0/0) to the field in defense mode!" Logan finally finished. Two small balls of orange fire came to the field.

"Turn End."

"My turn!" Logan said drawing her card.

**Logan: 8 SPC/ Aki: 8 SPC**

"I activate Speed Spell – Shift Down. I remove 6 speed counters to draw two cards."

"Logan is getting desperate of cards," Yusei noticed.

**Logan: 2 SPC/ Aki: 8 SPC**

"Hey, I guess I can summon you!" Logan said into nothingness.

"Um, who are you talking to?" Crow question. Then all of a sudden, an angel appeared next to Logan. Unfortunately nobody can see it except for Ruka.

"Hey, she has a duel monster spirit!" Ruka informed the others.

"WHAT?" everybody except Logan and Ruka screams.

"What does it look like, Ruka?" Rua asked.

"It looks like an angel," Ruka responded.

"Guess that one thing the original Black Rose Witch can't do," Jack said.

"JACK!" Rua and Ruka shouted.

Logan smiled at them all. Not being able to see them was a pain, but, her friend, was guiding her all the way.

"Hey, where do I play this again?" Logan said, to her friend again. Yusei wondered for a minute. Why did she need to ask where to put a card? She was a good enough duelist, unless...

"Shadow Angel!" (note, that is her 'witch' name, since the others don't know her real name) Yusei called to the raven-haired girl. Logan looked around, trying to pin-point his location, without revealing her secret. But, it was of no use. She couldn't hear where he was.

"Logan! Why are you fighting a war that you don't want to fight!" Aki called to the young girl. Logan smiled, and revealed her eyes. Everybody gasped, they were icy blue-almost white. They were just like her dragons, piercing.

"You will never know. Aki...you don't know what it's like to be me. We may be almost alike, but you will not understand." Logan said, sadly. Aki looked up, to see Logan crying, from those lifeless, emotionless eyes.

"Try me." Aki said, looking away. Logan looked up. Nobody every wanted to hear her side of the story, since she never had anybody to talk to. She was always alone in this world, without a soul looking over her.

"You want to know my story, huh?" Aki nodded. Logan chuckled to herself, but began to explain.

"Well, when I was four, something happened. This guy...Thomas Green, was always making fun of me. Typical bully thing. But the day I got my own deck, he went to far. He started to make fun of how much my Father, wasn't around. That drove me to boiling point. All I can remember is this white light, blinding me. I knew I was caught by my best friend, Charlie...," Logan stopped after saying his name.

Aki could sense that Logan missed him dearly, and maybe even loved him. Logan shook her head, and continued the story of her horrid life, whoich reminded Aki so much of her own.

"Anyway, after that inccedent, I was captured by the Arcadia Movement, where they constantly ran tests on me, until I was eight years old. It was horrible, they kept me alive with this small blue pill. I wanted to run away so badly...And when I thought I was finally allowed to die...he came along."

"He?" Aki asked. Logan nodded.

"Rex Goodwin." Logan stated. Jack gasped.

"YOUR THAT LITTLE GIRL!" The blonde shouted. Everyone looked at him.

"Glad to...hear from you again Jack. It's been a while." Logan said. Everybody decided to keep listening Logan, and ask questions for Jack later.

"Anyway, I lived there for a year. I finally thought I had a place to call home...but I was betrayed. He led me to a small room, which had alot of electronics in. He told me to lie down, which I did. I thought he would get rid of these powers for me. Guess I was wrong. He ended up trying to craft some type of...I don't know. He said it was 'for a good cause.' Yeah right."

The others were begging to realize she was like the old Aki. Broken. Alone. Desparate. Just wanted to be loved.

"Well, after that, I ran away from there. I tried to find my parents house, I was nine then. I heard them laughing. And celebrating. i didn't know why, I thought they were celebrating because they knew I was coming, or they had found news on me. But as I got closer, it wasn't that. I picked up a card, and it read about...a baby. My mother was pregnant. I was so...angry! How could they just abandon me! I heard them, I knew they saw me that night. All I did, was destroy that house, and knew that I didn't count in their lives anymore. I never, ever forgave them."

Aki gasped. This was like her life, maybe even a little worse. Logan was so alone, and so broken, she needed guidence. I guess she got it from that angel. Hence, her nickname WAS the Shadow Angel.

"I suppose, your wondering why I can hear duel spirits. Well, a year later after going to Sattellite, I was knocked out. I went to this special place..."

* * *

_~Flash-Back~_

_"Ugh...huh?" Logan woke up, to see a field of flowers infront of her. She was ten years old, and in a field of flowers._

_"Is this...heaven?" She asked the air out loud. She was then aware of the huge shadow looming over her, SHe looked up, to see a dragon with wings, staring down at her,_

_"No dear, this is the Duel Monster Spirit World. My name, is Ancient Fairy Dragon." The blue dragon explained, as Logan smiled. This was the first time in a while that anybody had been kind to her at all, and it was nice to hear a soothing voice._

_"Why am I here?" The raven haired girl asked. The dragon chuckled, as she signaled for someone, or something, to come over. Logan looked around, to see a beautiful woman before her. She had long, dark red hair, and black and red robes wrapped around her. Her wings were crimson and majestic, and were quite big. Her staff was a bit like DMG, only black and gold._

_"Hello Logan. My name is Ember Shadow Angel." They woman said, introducing herself. Logan smiled, and shook her hand. _

_"I am now, your duel monster spirit guide. I will help you on your duels, as I have been since that terrible accident." Logan gasped._

_"So your my imaginary friend!" She exclaimed. ESA nodded. Logan giggled._

_"Logan, you are a special little girl. Please use this gift wisely." Ancient Fairy Dragon said. Logan nodded, as her world went black again."_

_~Flash-Back end~_

* * *

"After that...I don't remember what happened. The reason I need these spirits...is because I am blind." Logan addmitted, not too fond of her disability. The others gasped.

"I haven't been able to move on. I know I can never have friends. All people that are blind are lucky. They may have friends, support, food, or at least, people that will accept them. I don't have friends. I don't have any love." Logan said looking down.

"Then be friends with us!" Aki shouted. Logan looked up, mouth hung open.

"Yeah! We will be your friends!" Rua exclaimed, excitedly. Logan looked at him, now knowing where everybody was.

"You don't have to be alone anymore. You can be friends with us, we will be your family!" Ruka exclaimed.

"...NO! YOU WILL BETRAY ME! LIKE EVERYBODY ELSE DID!" Logan shouted, before passing off a tear.

"I summon tuner monster Iguana Spark (4/1000/500)!" Logan said. A red iguana came to the field in attack mode, it's tail on fire, and dark red eyes.

"Another tuner monster!" Crow said shocked.

"Again, synchro summoning," Jack said.

"Aki-san!" Ruka said.

"I tuning my two level 1 Fire Tokens with my level 4 Ignan Spark!" Logan said. (1 + 1 + 4 = 6)

"Burning flames of purity and truth, The guidence of true destiny!"

"Synchro Summon! Bring forth your light, Ember Shadow Angel (6/2400/1200)!"

"There it is! That angel!" Ruka said pointing toward an angel with fire engulfing it.

"Whoah," Yusei said.

"I attack your Black Rose Dragon with mine," Logan said as the angel shooting flames at Black Rose Dragon. Black Rose Dragon responded by shooting petals. Both dragons soon vanished in an instant.

"Both monsters have 2400 attack points, so both self destruct!" Jack explained.

"When a level 5 or higher Plant type monster is destroyed, I can special summon Revival Rose (4/1300/1300)," Aki said.

"Oh, I forgot about him. I place one card facedown. End turn!" Logan said.

_"Why did you do that? Now your field is all empty! Unless..."_ Aki thought. "My TURN!"

**Logan: 2 SPC/ Aki: 9 SPC**

"It's probably those facedowns!" Aki concluded as look at her card. Perfect!

"I play Speed Spell - Overboost! Until the end phrase, I gain 4 speed counters so I have a maxmium of 12." Aki explained.  
Logan: 2 SPC/ Aki: 12 SPC

"Why bother doing that?" Logan questioned.

"I activate Speed World 2's effect. By removing 10 speed counters, I can destroy one card on the field!" Aki continued.

"What?" Logan said.

"I destroy the facedown on the left!" Aki pointed.

"Oh no!" Logan said relizing that trap was the only way to save her, and her only chance of winning this duel.

"All right, you have her right open!" Jack said.

"What's more cool is that it's the card I gave her last week," Crow said proud with himself.

"You did?" Yusei asked looking at him.

"Yup!" Crow said pointing at himself.

"I attack directly with Revival Rose!" Aki said as Logan screamed.

**(L) Logan: 0 LP/ (W) Aki: 750 LP**

"Nice reversal win, Aki!" Yusei said congratulating her.

"Thank you! All of you!" Aki said looking at her friends.

Meanwhile Logan's D-Wheel went out of control crashing into a nearby building.

"Logan!" Aki cried.

"Logan?" Yusei said.

"Yes, I know her!" Aki said.

"Well, you learn something everyday," Jack said.

Suddenly, flames began to errupt from the building that Logan had crashed into. Nearby, a familiar figure in Logan's past, went rushing toward the burning building.

"LOGAN!"

* * *

Me: Ooohh, cliff hanger!

Aki: Please say she doesn't come out of there!

Logan: Of course I do, and Aki isn't the one that is shouting my name at the end, it's actually my old fri-

Me: LOGAN! SHUT UP! YOUR GIVING EVERYTHING AWAY!

Aki: *Sighs* Please review. I swear I am sighing in every story Bebe does.


	6. Chapter 5: Meetings and Secrets Unfolded

Me: Whoot! Sorry for the very very slow update!

Logan: ABOUT TIME!

Me: Okay, okay, don't go getting your hippo in your freezer...

Logan: *WTH face* What the hell?

Me: Loggie! Go fourth with the disclaimer!

Logan: STOP CALLING ME THAT! And you can do the disclaimer just for that, because I'm not and Aki is on her date with Kiryu *She wanted to find out more about Yusei*.

Me: FINE! *Loggie* I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Happy?

Logan: Grrr...

* * *

_**~Third Person POV~**_

"LOGAN!" Aki's voice bellowed, as the young icy eyed duelist crashed forcibly into a crumbling ancient building, which then set alight with luminous orange flames which seemed to spread in the middnight wind.

The others tried to go near, but a sudden explosion could only hold them back. Aki frantically tried to find a way in, but Yusei placed a gloved hand onto her shoulder in an effort to calm her down.

"Aki, stop being so frantic." He tried to tell her, but was of no use.

"Yusei, how can you say that? She could be dead in there, and we are watching her skin peel off!" She angrily retorted back, as Yusei's eyes widened in the shock of seeing his friend so angry.

"Aki-Neechan, don't worry, we will get her out of there, somehow!" Rua's optomistic side kicked in, as he began searching for a way in, his teal haired younger sibling being of assistance aswell.

Yusei offered his help aswell, as did Jack Ass-Atlas and Crow. They lifted up ancient pieces of rubble, but it just collapsed in their faces. Aki's eyes widened, as she refused to give up the hope of Logan still being alive in that roaring building that was alive with flames and heat which burned brightly before her amber orbs.

Just then, a D-Wheel came zooming rapidly from beneath the shadows. The signers all turned, too see a black D-Wheel, in similar apperance to Crow's infamous blackbird, minus the wings. It was black, with a green lighting stripe down the middle, and enough space for a second passenger to sit. His helmet was a regular, excpt it was black.

"Did a duelist just crash in that building that's burning over there?" The mysterious person asked bluntly. Aki nodded, and observed him. His face was blacked out by the illuminating shadows of the night, but Aki could tell he was the gender of male. He looked considerably younger than her too, possibly the oldest age he could be was sixteen.

"Good. That's all I needed to know." He simply put, as he rushed into the blazing trainwreck of a building, cutting through the air at light-speed.

"W-wait!" Ruka cried, as she put her hand fourth in a vain attempt to stop the blacked out stranger. He did not turn around, and did not hault. He broke in, to search for the jet-black haired duelist.

Logan looked up. She couldn't see where she was, but she could feel heat. Heat was terrifying to her, even if she used a fire type deck. Where was she? Had she crashed? Nobody would help her now, would they? She showed them her past, and she knew for sure what was to become of her broken future.

She smiled-at least she enjoyed a good duel before going to that hell firey place, where they torched and prided the skins off of the evil-dooers of the wretched place she used to call her home.

However, she still held a few regrets in the palm of her hands. She would never get to see her smaller sibling, that was for sure. She wasn't sure of their name, all she knew, is that they were about five or six now, but she had always dreamed of being an older sister, one that would babysit, help with homework, and she wouldn't get that shining chance now. Another, was to break Divine's nose, even though she had heard news that he had been devoured by a giant lizard which was embassadored by a super model trying to get revenge for her dead brother, she wanted to break his nose. BADLY. Her last regret, was not seeing her old friend, Charlie Gordon. Even though she was five, he was her best friend, and she wanted to keep it that way. She had heard news of him being accepted into a high ranking duel academy, but apparently he declined. She had always wondered why, after all, she still held some happy, youthful memories.

* * *

__

*~FlashBack~*

"Hey, Charlie?" A younger version of Logan asked, childhod aura brillantly still shone around her small figure.

"Mm?" He grunted as a reply-talking was not his thing, even to his best friend, who happened to like talking.

"What do you want to do when you grow up?" She curiously asked. Charlie arose from his laid down position, and looked at her with his scarily reptilian eyes.

"Hmm...duel in the pro-leagues, I guess." He stated, making Logan roll her eyes, and sigh deeply.

"Well, I want to give the people in sattellite a better life, even if I am still very little, my father says, I still want to." She ambitiously announced, making Charlie chuckled.

"What?" She huffed angrily, as Charlie smiled at her young anger. So much anger you may call it rage. Rage that is specifically located in the long island county along west coast New York. Also known as Brookyln!

"Your always so determined, huh?" He questioned, which did not motion or need a simple answer. Logan smiled, as they walked back to class, abandoning the tree house in which they had helped to build.

~End Of FlashBack~

Logan smiled, thinking about the life she once had, before she was blinded and these horrid powers had consumed her fate to eternal darkness of despair. A wave of unexpected selth-loathing hit her, as she shaked it off, feeling the heat radiating of what she though to be a fire, draw near and nearer to her, like two polar opposite magnets drawn together at different sides of the blue and green planet.

She then began to feel dizzy, like somebody had just put her into a blender, and put it onto full blast. She then began to loose her grip on reality, as she slipped into even more consuming darkness, but not before hearing five frantic footsteps approach her spread out body, and pick her up, lifting her off of the cold ground below.

Aki waited impantiently outside, pacing down and fourth, back and forward, as the building's roaring flames ceased, and ceased to exist any longer. Then, from within the illuminanting darkening shadows, a figure carrying a slim body had been revealed.

"Logan!" Aki cried out with pure joy. The figure had then been revealed. It was male, just as Aki had thought, and he had light caramel hair and very repitlian green-like eyes. He was clothed in an orange T-Shirt underneath a grey jacket, with the collar kept up. Around his neck is a necklace with a small silver cross on it. His jeans are dark blue, with a brown belt. He was also wearing black fingerless gloves. His sneakers are white, with black laces.

Logan's icy blue eyes were tightly clasped together, shutting out the colour of her eyes. She looked like she was in a blissfully content sleep, not wanting to ever wake up from this sleeping miracle of the current dreams she was brewing up inside of her fragile cleared out mind mind, however, Aki took notice of the visible scratches and burns on her arms and legs, crimson liquid poured out over her pale face.

"We best get her to the city." Crow announced, as the others agreed. They all got back onto their momentum powered vehicles and rode off the the bustling city where lights shone brightly into the shadowed out velvet middnight sky.

Whilst driving back to the city hoarded with people, a single thought emerged from the back of the rose-compared psychic duelist's mind. Who was that person currently riding that D-Wheel with the icy eyed duelist sleeping soundly on the back? Was he friend or foe? He seemed to be younger than her, at least fifteen, but could he be trusted? He had not shown any signs of betrayal or evilness, but that doesn't mean the mist on the horizon was cleared yet or clarified to be trustworthy, so Aki had to ask.

"Who are you?" Aki asked with pure curiousity. The boy's head rotated and faced the violet haired teenager, whom wanted to know his identity. This was the girl Logan was dueling right? She was the infamous 'Black Rose Witch.' He had seen her dueling in the fortune cup, and to be blunt, felt sorry for her and scared of her at the same time. Scared she would end somebodies life in the palm of her hand, and sympathy that she was shunned for a power that had been granted upon her that she just simply could not control.

"Why do you want to know?" He retorted back calmly. Aki's eyes widened a little, but then went back to normal as she procceeded to tell him the reason why she wanted to know the identity of this boy.

"Just curious." The boy just rolled his eyes. It was never just out of curiousity, it was deeper than that. As he was about to tell her that, Aki surprassed a chuckle.

"I just wanted to know if your evil or not." She stated, as the boy chuckled. He looked at her, and began to tell her his true identity.

* * *

**_*~Logan's POV~*_**

"Mph...huh?" I woke up, no duh, and felt something soft underneath me. A...pillow? Sheets? That's not something I'm used to alot, no siree. Okay, where am I?

_You appear to be in a room Logan. _A voice suddenly echoed inside my head. No doubt, it was Ember Shadow Angel, the best friend I have on this planet, this world. No offense, Ember Shadow Angel, but news-flash, I know I'm in a room.

"I got that. Now, what does this room look like?" I whispered quietly, so nobody could hear me and and think I was crazy. Last thing I remember, I was dueling that witch girl...and I crashed? Heat, that's right, I felt alot of heat, I crashed into that building!

_It's a white room, door to the left, bed in the middle with a window a couple of meters away, your deck is by the side of you Logan, don't worry about that, okay?. _Ember Shadow Angel informed me. Her voice is like a portable soother, always there when you need it, and relieves you of any stress in which your voice cannot reach the point of your stress.

"White room, huh?" I whispered to myself, as I now know Ember Shadow Angel has dissapeared from my side. I then am aware, that a precence is beside me.

"Who's there!" I instantly snap at whoever is there. Their breathing patterns get a little more rapid, but they-whoever they are- do not procceed to tell me their identity.

"Tell me who you are, or I will burn your skin to a meshy pulp!" I shout outloud, not caring if that counts as a death threat or not. The figure stood up, and seemed to chuckle. Are they mocking me?

"What's so funny!" I snapped again, as I reach for my dueldisk, but hault. My arm! It kills! The pain surging throughout my arm...it's enough to bring tears to my eyes, and it actually does.

"What's funny is you haven't changed, Lo-Chan." They speak up. What? Haven't changed? How the hell does this freak of a boy-yes, I know it's a boy because of the voice, how dumb do you think I am?-know me? And my name! And how do they know that nickname? Nobodies called me that since that day...that day that my life was ruined.

"How do you know my name! Unless you tell me, your deemed my personal stalker!" I snapped angrily again, now very aggravated that they are avoiding the subject of telling me their name, dammit!

"Is that really how you treat an old friend, hmm?" He mocks again. I feel my eyes widen. Old...friend? But the only old friend who ever called me Lo-Chan was...

No. Way.

"Charlie?" I exclaimed loudly, and rather excitedly at the same time. I'm sure peoples orbs must be oddly looking at me now, but who gives a crap? I haven't seen this guy since I was five! Or four? See, it's been so long, I can't remember!

"The one and only!" He smugly says, hints of excitment in his voice. Damn, his voice is hot! W-wait, can I rephrase that? God, why was he always so smug about himself? And he's a joker too.

"Do you always have to be so full of yourself?" I joke, as he chuckles. I suddenly remember the whole duel I had gone through, and need to ask Charlie something important.

"Charlie, did you save me?" I asked. I think I hit a nerve, as I hear him gasp. Is he...blushing, I wonder?

"Yeah," He replies, "You crashed, we brought you back to the city to get you mended up again." Charlie always so full of himself an-wait.

Hold up. I. Am. In. The. CITY? NO!

"I have to get out of here now!" I frantically try to get out of the bed, as I try to dash off back to sattellite. Charlie refrains me, and stops me from going anywhere. Let me go!

"Hey, your hurt! You can't go anywhere!" He insists, but I have a reason for not being here! I then here some people come into the room in which I was being held so cruelly against my will.

"Logan! Your okay now?" Aki says, as I try to run out of the door, failing.

"I can't stay here okay! I just can't!" I screamed at them, Charlie still holding my arms, holding me back from running.

"Logan, we can work it out with your parents, don't worry-" Yusei brings up those...people. Is he dense? That isn't the reason you bloody baka! Why are people who are smart so thick?

"MY PARENTS? YOU THINK IT'S ABOUT THEM?" I scream at their faces, I am pretty sure they are shocked right about now. "IT'S NOT ABOUT THE PEOPLE WHO DARE CALL ME THEIR DAUGHTER!"

"Logan, calm down." Jack stated. Bloody big ego-maybe I should though. Should I tell them? I don't know anymore. This whole thing is confusing, me dueling against Aki, coming here, meeting Charlie again but coming to the city would...I sigh in defeat. I can't shout anymore anyway, they don't deserve it. They did nothing wrong, and who knows. Maybe they did something right.

"Logan, why do you have to get out of here?" Ruka asked. I look down, scared of what they will think for me interfering. I only did it to try and help...I didn't expect that would happen, no fourteen year old girl would, especially not a blind one.

"B-because...she will get hurt...," I stammered, since when do I stutter? Then again, this is the first time I have told anyone anything about this certain inccedent.

"Who will get hurt?" Aki asked, her voice filled with questions and curiousity. Since when did I become such a poet anyway? I don't know. This whole thing is just confusing to me. But, may as well tell everybody the truth, I've already spilled part of it.

"Promise not to judge?" I asked. I heard Jack's mouth part open slightly as everybody-I think- nodded.

"Jack, say anything and I tell the world you used to sleep with a teddy bear that looked like yourself." I retorted. I hear muffled giggles barely suprassed by the current people surrounding me in the white room I was currently standing in, and Aki was rolling around on the floor laughing out loud, and I think a chuckle even escaped Yusei's lips. Oh, happy days...

"Okay then," I began, taking a deep breath and letting it fill my lugs, "When you signers were battling against the dark-signers...there was another. (RED ALERT! RED ALERT! MARY-SUE INSTINCT DETECTED! WARNING! WARNING!) And...to save you guys some trouble...I dueled against him. I won, obviously, you don't see these skills everywhere, but he said 'if you ever go back to the city, your younger sibling will be my new host.'" I heard a couple of obvious 'omg that is sooo shocking' gasps come from Aki and Ruka, no doubt it surpised them.

"So that's why...you were trying to get out of the hospital..." Crow mused to himself, as I nodded in agreement. I had heard rumours in the Sattellite that he was the fifth signer, he got the tail. To be honest, he should have gotten the wings, since his name is from a bird, and birds have wings, and he has wings on his D-Wheel and...never mind. Some people have no sense of humour.

Suddenly, somebody burst into the room, and it seems they fell over. Laugh out loud anybody?

"Carly? Are you okay?" Jack asked, Carly...isn't she that news reporter person? Yesh! She was doing that documentary about me. Talk about a small world...

"I'm fine! But there's AHHH! It's that girl from before!" Yup, small world. I raise a small hand.

"Yo." I greet.

"Anyway...there's trouble! There is one of those creeps that I was from before! And it's not an adult this time! Whoever they are, they are causing havoc in the town square! One of those geographs things showed up! And and and! It's a...*cue creepy music* shark..." Okay...

"Kid?" Rua questioned.

"Yeah, a kid! She kind of looks like that freaky girl on the bed that says *cue immatation* 'yo'." No way.

...

...

...

Is it her?

...

...

...

The reason I ran away?

...

...

...

My sibling, could it be her?

...

...

...

The girl that visted me before to give me a warning?

...

...

...

Cammie?

* * *

Me: And leave it at that!

Logan: YES! Next chapter is a duel! Woot!

Me: I have to wait for it to be written for me though!

Logan: Awww...

Me; Loggie! Be greatful!

Logan: Okay *mutters* Please review.


	7. Chapter 7: Sibling Fight Of Hope, Part 1

**Title:**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Last Shadow Burning

**Fandom:**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

**Chapter:** 6

**Rating:** PG-13

**Word Count:**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's nor any of its canon characters. It belongs to 4Kids Entertainment, Konami, and Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

The location was in Neo Domino City, or what was left of Neo Domino City. The city experienced of what can be compared to the magnitude of an atomic bomb. Buildings are crushed, windows shattered, cars ripped off the streets, all of the trees swayed one way, streets empty, and the sky a deadly black. In reality, one can compare the city to the long discriminated Satellite and said they both almost look the same.

A D-Wheel is located in an empty park, no life detected anywhere except for the exanimate grass and insects. The D-Wheel has a black color with red pallid stripes in the shape of fire running down the sides. On the opposite side of the park was a huge structure that looked like a ziggurat or pyramid from ancient times. The triangular shaped building was huge, and there were no signs of stairs anywhere for anyone to walk onto. However, there was a short being, more or less a child, standing on the platform of the temple.

A violet birthmark shone brightly on one of the player's arms which were in the shape of a shark from the Nazca Lines in South America, illuminating the beings face in a frightening snapshot of pure terror and evil.

"Let's do this!" commanded the voice of the person with the birthmark, with a slightly foreshadowed tone in the midst of a childlike voice.

The ground around the two violently erupted into flames the same color as the birthmark, etching the same shape as the shark birthmark onto the ground. The same shape was then lifted into the air. A sudden frost-bitten chill went through the person without the birthmark.

"All right then. I will save you Cammie," said the voice without the birthmark.

"We'll see, big sister Logan," the person now identified as Cammie said. She has a dark, black poncho with her hood off of her head. The face was revealed as feminine but was non-humanity. Black replaced white sclera of the eyes, a mysterious blue became her new iris, and here pupil is as black as the far ends of space. Her face remained relativity human despite her eyes and frowning lips.

Logan looked up at her sister, who was bestowed on a platform infront of her. She now recognized her as Cammie, the girl whom had warned her before the inccident. She had gone on to find her, alone. She firstly, asked the signers to go alone, but being as stubborn as they were, had objected. So, she had no choice but to melt the door and block it, which not even Aki could break through. It hurt to leave them, but this was a battle she would have to fight alone.

Even if it cost her life to wither away into the shadows.

"Speed World, set on!" Logan pushed the button on her D-Wheel.

"Duel Mode. Auto-Pilot, standby." The area had been engulfed with an eerie purple aura, adding more frightening violet colors into the park, burning everything that stood in there path..

"Let's go! Riding Duel! Acceleration!'

"Riding Duel! Acceleration!"

**Cammie (LP 4000) VS Logan (LP 4000)**

Logan began to speed through the path the flames of the bull-shark created for her to follow, her Ember Shadow Angel closely following as a spirit behind the icy eyed girl.

"I go first! It's my turn!" Cammie barked and drew her card. "I summon Gem Beast Amethyst Cat (3/1200/400) to the field in attack mode!" From her summoning circle a light, pink feline with the size of an ordinary house cat jumped out. She has a purple jewel hanging off her neck signifying her species of the Gem Beasts.

"I remember her...She was...the one who wanted me to save her...back then..." Logan recalled, causing the midnight blue haired influenced six year old to lift up a small smirk..

"Ha! Save her! Duel Monsters are nothing but tools! They cannot speak you idiot! And if they could, they are stupid pawns in our own pleasure games!" Cammie taunted, causing Logan to stiffen in a response to this taunting. "My Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat's monster effect activates! By cutting Amethyst Cat's attack power in half it can declare a direct attack on the opponent! Go, Amethyst Nail!" (ATK 1200 → ATK 600)

The cat purred dangerously like a tiger before jumping on Logan, scratching her and the D-Wheel. The sensation of huge claws digging her skin made Logan screamed as her D-Wheel spun out of control for five seconds, almost making contact with the firey force-field which roared around her, before finally regaining control of the spinning D-Wheel, breathing heavily into the night.

**Cammie: 4000 LP/ Logan: 3400 LP**

Cammie laughed at her sister's blood flaring pain. "I place three cards face-down and end my turn." (ATK 600 → ATK 1200)

Logan's eyes faintly filled up with tears at her sister behaviour, before raising a hand through her helmet, which protective glass had now shattered into tiny fragments, some cutting into her face which drew a seeping path of crimson liquid, which flowed elegantly down her face like a trickling stream.

"Cammie..." She whispered quietly into the night sky.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the hospital, the five signers including Rua and Bruno and Charlie, whom in which were not signers, were all impatiently waiting for any news to arrive. Of course, they had all tried to follow Logan, in which had resulted in failure as she had melted down the door handle, preventing them from following her.

A pair of amber eyes continuously stared out of the window, observing the wreck in which the city had been an inoccent victim of. It didn't help when Yliaster were at large, much less a new dark signer, even if it was a meer child.

This drew her attention back to the lizard eyed teenaged, whom was aptly named Charlie Gordon. She was highly curious, of how he even knew the icy eyed duelist in the first place-she knew he was a childhood friend of hers, but how did he even properly remember who she was or what she looked like?

Charlie had then noticed two amber eyes staring at him, as he chuckled lightly. He raised one eyebrow at her, as she looked away in embarrassment.

"Like what you see?" He asked, in a somewhat flirty tone which made Aki lightly blush of embarrassment, and Yusei tense up a little.

"Nah, just curious to ask you something." She retorted, making him sit down and look at her in politness, and Yusei seemed to relax a little.

"Ask ahead."

"How did you even find Logan this far?" Aki asked, making the lizard-compared orbed teenaged boy smile lightly, in what everybody believed to be a reminisant smile.

"Ah, so you want to ask me that. Okay. I'll tell you, but be prepared for a long story." he forewarned, suddenly making Rua appear in his face.

"We are used to history lessons!" He exaggerated, making Ruka hit him with a shoe, pain emmitting off of his head.

"Ha, I'll take that as a 'yes I am prepared to listen, shall I?" Charlie sarcastically quipped, as he prepared his story.

"Okay. Basically, you know the whole part of me knowing Logan from when we were five years old, I know she told you that much about me. Basically, after school was taking it's toll on me, I began ninja training, now I'm pretty fast, eh? Anyways, when I was fourteen years old-last year in other words, I found a lead on Logan. I actually found her new parents adress, and went over there, not really caring if they didn't remember me. When I knocked on the door, I was greeted by a younger version of Lo-Chan-Yup, her younger sister. I have to admit, I was pretty shocked at first. And we both looked for Logan, but then...that happned." He paused at the last bit.

"What happened?" Yusei asked, now fully in the conversation.

"...Cammie agreed to..._them._ I didn't know who they were, but I think it has something to do with why she is acting like she is now."

"THAT'S IT!" A voice bellowed, as he punched the wall in frustration, as all headlights gazed upon the blondes sudden behaviour.

"NO MORE SAPPY STORIES! I, JACK ATLAS, WILL WATCH THIS FRIGGIN DUEL! ATLAS PUNCH!"

...And with that, let's just say that the way was cleared.

* * *

Logan was still speeding down the path, her guardian Ember Shadow Angel directing her all the way.

"My turn!" She declared her turn, as she then drew her card.

**Cammie: 1 SPC/ Logan: 1 SPC**

"I summon Darkfire Soldier #2 (4/1700/1100) in attack mode!" Red and orange fire erupted near the purple flames to induce a creature whose face is red. Its clothes and weapons are combustible by the looks of fire eating heavily on the creature's accessories.

"Battle! Darkfire Soldier #2 attacks Gem Beast Amethyst Cat! Fire Strike!" As she declared her attack rather blindly.

The soldier jumped in front of the cat and tears it apart by a shift motion of his sword. The impact of the battle made Cammie put her arm up in defense against the sudden battle-caused wind.

**Cammie: 3500 LP/ Logan: 3400 LP**

"When a Gem Beast monster is destroyed, instead of going into the cemetery, it can be placed in the magic/trap card zone as a permanent magic card." Cammie took the card off her duel disk and smashed it into the card slot underneath. A pink crystal materialized in the spot where the cat took just seconds before.

Logan frowned. "I forgot about those crystal abilities. I place two cards face-down."

* * *

"Thank you, Mikage-san for helping us," Ruka kindly said to their driver. Since Rua and Ruka had forgotten their duel boards back at their house from the last duel, Mikage had been kind enough to offer the two teal haired twins a lift to the location of the eerie and pain-inflicting battle.

"No worries, Ruka-San," Mikage reassured the teal haired girl. "It's the least I can do for Atlas-sama."

A certain blued eyed teenager and his arch rival and best friend had gone on ahead to the area of the geoglyph that looks like a shark by their modified D-Wheels. Rua, and Ruka were taking the jeep driven by Mikage, and Aki, Charlie and Crow were following closely behind the jeep, just incase of any more battle inflicting damage was to occur somewhere behind the pair of children.

"Hey, Ruka," Rua said. Ruka made a sound that means she was listening.

"Everyone would be okay. I promise to protect you from that dark signer. Remember that I'm your hero and guirdian, right?"

Ruka gave off a small but bright smile at her hyperactive but well meaning brother and nodded in agreement, but then shook her head a little. Rua was so stupid but his words always calmed Ruka of her worries, and gave her something brighter to look at.

Aki glanced at the twins, amazed at how strong their bonds were. She remembered, she thought she had that type of bond with Divine, but it had turned out to be a fake bond of mistrust and used guidance. Hopefully though, she could now have that bond with all of her new friends, and start freshly, forgetting her past experiences.

Up ahead, accelerating away, Yusei and Jack were silent as they observed the geolghy.

_'Dark Signers.._

"Yusei..."

Yusei turned his head to see Jack half looking at him and half looking at the road ahead.

"Do you notice something odd?"

"Odd?" Yusei gasped confused and stared back at his birthmark, which was glowing bright red. _'What's odd? A signer is obviously dueling against a Dark Signer...wait, what!'_Yusei gasped again.

Jack nodded. "You, me, Aki, Crow, and Ruka aren't dueling. Which means...what does it mean? Is Logan the sixth signer, perhaps?"

Yusei stared at the birthmark. _'Sixth signer?' _

"That's impossible. There are only five signers, and even if there was a sixth signer, I don't think it would be Logan. After all, if she was the sixth signer, wouldn't she have a mark of some sort?" Ruka suggested. Yusei nodded in agreement, as ge accelerated the engine to maximum power deeper into Neo Domino City, as all of his friends followed closley behind.

_Logan...you stay safe until we get there, you here me? _Charlie thought, as he frowned in worry and concern for his friends.

* * *

Cammie was frowning at her sister only feeling pity for her. Not an ordinary frown, but the frown of a Dark Signer. This chance comes only every 5000 years.

"_Why...what am I?" Cammie stared at her new outfit. It was simple. She was wearing a black poncho with a hood that has dark blue lines in a specific pattern. Also, her pants gone through a smiliar change and was wearing high-heeled black boots._

_"Cammie Linda Baker...you have been chosen..." A voice bellowed within the darkness, as the small six year old gasped in fright._

_"No-no! W-where am I? Where-where is my sister! You promised you would find her for me!" She shouted with courage, as the voice laughed._

_"I did say it came at a price. Now...remember how your sister abandoned you? How she was disguested you were born?" Cammie gasped._

_"S-she...was disgusted that I was born...?" She questioned, as the voice grunted a little, echoing around the darkness._

_"Yes. She blames you for setting her in that state. Do you feel bitterness? It's alright to hate her." The voice taunted, making Cammie grip her fists tightly._

_"Blames me?" She bellowed, purple aura begginging to surround her body, as she evilly smirked._

_"I'll crush her, and make her regret she was born."_

_

* * *

_

Logan stared back and gripped her controls on her D-Wheel harder, as small tears began to form in the black haired girls icy orbs.

"Cammie..."

Cammie smiled as her sister spilled her name out of her mouth. "I will make you pay. It's my turn!"

**Cammie: 2 SPC/ Logan: 2 SPC**

"I activate the trap Gem Split! I will send one Gem Beast monster from my deck to the cemetery which will reduce an opponent's monster attack points by half."

"What?"

"I will send Gem Beast Cobalt Eagle to the cemetery from my deck to reduce your Darkfire Soldier #2's attack points to half." (ATK 1700 → ATK 850)

"Next, I summon Gem Beast Topaz Tiger (4/1600/1000) in attack mode!" A Siberian tiger with a gold crystal on the right side of his neck appears. "Battle! Gem Beast Topaz Tiger attacks your Darkfire Soldier #2!" The tiger dug his front left claw into the "ground" and pounced onto the fire man. The soldier counted by swinging at the tiger's face.

The tiger, cleverly, dodged the strike and ran his claws into the soldier's fiery flesh. The soldier hung its head and disappeared. Logan trembled backwards after the aftershock but regained control.

**Cammie: 3500 LP/ Logan: 2250 LP**

**Cammie: 2 SPC/ Logan: 1 SPC**

"What is this? Why I lose more than 1000 life?" Logan questioned. "The attack should only give me 750 points of damage."

"My Gem Beast Topaz Tiger's monster effect, of course," Cammie answered in a matter-of-fact tone. "When it declares an attack on the opponent's monster, it gains 400 extra attack power."

"Crap. But I remember that when a monster weaken with Gem Split is destroyed, the owner of the destroyed monster can draw one card."

"So, what? Draw already!"

Logan did so. "Trap card, open! Fire Hazard! My opponent gets dealt the same damage as me for this turn's battle phrase."

"Oh, interesting trap. But I counter with my trap, Rainbow Life! By discarding one card until the end phrase, whenever I receive damage I receive, I gain as life points instead."

"Double Crap!"

**Cammie: 4650 LP/ Logan: 2250 LP**

"I end my turn!"

* * *

"We're here..." Jack said. Yusei nodded his head.

"Dark Signer..." Yusei murmured. Then memories of his duel with Kiryu began popping up. They were interrupted when Mikage's jeep began to pull over. As the jeep stopped, Mikage, Rua, and Ruka got out.

Aki, Crow and Charlie haulted to a stop as well, as they all took their helmets off, and stared at the shark-shaped eerie platform before them.

There were on a cliff just a couple of miles away from the actual dueling site. Charlie's eyes widened. He recognize Logan anywhere, and had a strong thought she would challenge her sister to a duel.

"That is..." Ruka pointed to the structure at one end of the shark.

"...a shadow duel," Yusei completed.

"Logan is duelling?" Rua asked.

"Hai." Aki answered, making Charlie widen his eyes.

"Oh no..." He worried about Logan's saftey. He knew that she was blinded, and if Cammie actually managed to figure out a possible way to get rid of Logan's Ember Shadow Angel...

Logan would be toast.

Meanwhile, Logan and Cammie noticed the newcomers on the cliff, roughly from the look of four glowing birthmarks of the Crimson Dragon.

"No way...I knew I felt a presence..." Logan murmed, as she then glanced up to the sound of childish but eerie giggling.

Cammie giggled. "So, my enemies are all gathered to see you die like a rat. This should be fun."

* * *

Me: And the next part of the 3-part finale will be here soon!

Logan: Oh god, I look awesome!

Aki:...Your loosing to a six year old.

Logan:...Shut up.

Me: *Sigh* Pretty please! Review!


	8. Chapter 8: Sbling Fight Of Hope, Part 2

**Title:** Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Last Shadow Burning

**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

** Chapter:** 7

**Rating:** PG-13

**Word Count: **1,812

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's nor any of its canon characters. It belongs to 4Kids Entertainment, Konami, and Kazuki Takahashi.

***:** Not true in the OCG or TCG.

Me: Okay, next chapter!

Logan: Finally...

Aki: Yeah.

Me: I don't write duels, exleader75 does them for me. Who, is absolutley amazing by the way, but he does have a life you know.

Aki and Logan: Fine, on with the story.

* * *

Aki's amber orbs caught a lock hold of a pair of icy blue lights, and she knew, although she could not see the light of day, she could sense very well if somebody locked her eyes with theirs. Logan then quickly turned away, Ember Shadow Angel still flying high above her, directing her every movement.

However, in that single moment, Cammie caught a hold of the Signers attention too. She lightly smiled, which was different from a normal dark signer, however, then turned into a smirk.

"My enemies, the hateful Signers. Servants."

Rua pointed to Cammie and shuttered in fear, "D, D, Dark Signer!"

Jack nodded but said, "Yes, smart-ass, we already knew that. But, do you think that Dark Signer is around your age, Rua? I mean, she can't be much older than you or Ruka." Jack stated, as a teal haired girl nodded in response to his statement.

"She is kind of short, not much shorter than me." Ruka confirmed.

"But, why would a child be a Dark Signer?" Yusei asked to no one in particular.

"That is Logan's little sister, Cammie," Aki answered, completely out of nowhere. Her face had been concealed from the light from the shadows consuming her face.

Everywhere had their eyes opened in surprise. "But Aki-san..." Mikage muttered to herself, as she began to think of something more to say to Aki and the others.

"...why would Cammie be a Dark Signer? She has nothing against us, so she doesn't have a reason to fight. More or less, she is only a kid." Yusei continued, as Mikage bore him a small look of thanks for saving her from not looking like an idiot, as Yusei just gave off a small nodd of acknowledgement.

"Cammie is only six years old." Aki revealed to the rest of the group, as they all stared wide-eyed at her in a response to her sudden and shocking revealation.

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled, as they all fell over, anime style.

"What? That chibi-devil is younger than this brat over here?" Jack hollered loudly, as Rua gave him a terrifying death glare, which could have dug into anyone's core bravery and shattered it within minutes, however, an Atlas never get's scared or terrified easily, so it only left a small scratch within his bravery.

"No way..." Ruka muttered, telling herself more than anybody else in her current breathing space. Yusei nodded slightly, as he noticed the younger girls disbelief.

"Well duh. I mean, she was bound to be a little younger than you." Charlie told the two arguing boys, as Jack gave him a death glare, in which he was somehow immune to them.

Aki stayed silent throughout the whole conversation, as she knew _why_ Cammie would do such a thing, and act in such a manner even toward her older sister..

* * *

"My turn!" Logan drew her card.

**Cammie: 3 SPC/ Logan: 2 SPC**

"Trap card, open! Cry of the Living Dead! With this card I can special summon one monster from my cemetery and equip the monster with this card. Darkfire Soldier #2 (4/1700/1100) gets revived from the dead!"

"Whatever."

"I summon tuner monster Ignan Spark (4/1000/500) in attack mode!" A small, electrical plug with the top two holes for eyes and the bottom for a mouth at the bottom appeared next to the fire soldier.

"Tuner monster?" Rua said. "That combined is..." Rua was counting off his fingers.

"Eight," Ruka reported to her brother, as she did the math for him in her head. She always though Rua had some kind of problem with maths, and this sort of proved her theory.

_Enough about that. This child needs help...both of them do. _Ruka's thoughts echoed within her mind, confusing her slightly as to why Cammiw was even acting like this.

"Ooo!" Rua jumped excitingly.

"I'm tuning my level 4 Ignan Spark with my level 4 Darkfire Soldier #2!" (4 + 4 = 8) "Synchro Summon! Appear now, Kajida Kitsune (8/2800/2000)!"

"My Ignan's monster effect activates! When it's used for a synchro summon, it can inflict 500 points of damage to the opponent!"

A thunder ripped the sky and struck the six year old. The girl didn't screamed and acted as if nothing happened or the pain was nothing.

**Cammie: 4150 LP/ Logan: 2250 LP**

"That chibi-devil didn't felt any pain at all!" Jack complained, about somebody not getting hurt. He always thought the enemey should be hurt, even if it was a child. However, he knew he didn't mean any violence, he just wanted Cammie to feel the pain Logan was going through to hurt her own sister this was.

"She will. Gomensai, Cammie. Kajida Kitsune attacks Gem Beast Topaz Tiger! Combustion Turret Bomb!" The monster jumped and spilled his bombs onto the tiger; the tiger dodged most of the missiles but in doing so got hit by the last one. The explosion whipped only wind into her face, hair flying in one direction, flapping in the wind as if it were a cool summers breeze.

**Cammie: 2950 LP/ Logan: 2250 LP**

**Cammie: 2 SPC/ Logan: 2 SPC**

"My Gem Beast monster effect. When a Gem Beast monster is destroyed, instead of going into the cemetery it is now treated as a permanent magic card." A crystal that matches the color of the tiger, topaz, materialized next to the pink crystal.

"Aki-san, why would she used her magic and trap card zones to save her monsters that can't attack or defend?" Ruka looked up to Aki.

"There's only one reason Ruka..."

Logan looked at her hand and took two of them. "I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"Big sister, I will make you go through the path of despair that I once went through."

"What?"

"You snake. My turn!"

**Cammie: 3 SPC/ Logan: 3 SPC**

"I summon Gem Beast Amber Mammoth (4/1700/1600) in attack mode!" A large, hairy beast from the time of the Ice Age roared onto the field. On the top of its head was a large precious metal, amber, attached to the skin. The gem was the same color as Aki's eyes in the best sense of comparison. "I place one card face-down and end my turn!"

"My turn!"

**Cammie: 4 SPC/ Logan: 4 SPC**

Logan looked at her card and placed it into her hand. "Battle! Kajida Kitsune attacks Gem Beast Amber Mammoth!" Explosions went off as bombs as the large animal evaporated into another crystal as Cammie slipped her monster off her duel disk and into the magic/trap card zone.

"You are as impulsive as ever! Trap card, open. Gem Set! When a Gem Beast is destroyed from battle, I can select one Gem Beast from my deck and into the magic and trap card zone. Battle Damage also becomes 0."

"Aww...Cammie saved herself!" Leo whined.

"It's a powerful trap card," Yusei noted.

"Whatever. Logan can win this if she keeps this up!" Jack said. Charlie shook his head in disagreement.

"No." He simply told everyone, as they looked at him with disbelief. Surely, a close childhood friend of his, whom was Logan of course, he should be rooting for her? Like everybody else?

"No?" Yusei questioned the young fifteen year old, reptilian eyed youth, as he nodded in a response.

"Logan loves her family too much. Everytime she attacks Cammie, more of her heart is shattered from the inside. I think, she may voluntarily loose this duel...unless..." He trailed off, as Crow eyed him suspiciously.

_'Hmm...I guess I can relate. But why bother fighting her in the first place?' _Crow questioned in his mind, trying to figure out what was the riddle behind the jet haired pyschic duelist's actions in even fighting in the first place, as he then glanced his grey metallic (Love that word), headlights towards the duel.

"I will send Gem Beast Ruby Carbuncle into the magic and trap card zone." A small red crystal materializes next to the giant amber crystal which holds Mammoth.

"I end my turn!" Logan declared, as she inhaled a deep breath of dust bitten air, then exhaling it out back into the atmosphere infront of her, as she sighed a little.

"It's my go then! I draw!" Cammie tnen drew her next card.

**Cammie: 5 SPC/ Logan: 5 SPC**

"First, I activate my Gem Beast Ruby Carbuncle's monster effect. While in the magic/trap card zone, it can special summoned onto the field as well as the other Gem Beast in the magic and trap card zone!"

"Impossible!"

"I special summoned Gem Beast Ruby Carbuncle (3/300/300), Gem Beast Topaz Tiger (4/1600/1000), Gem Beast Amethyst Cat (3/1200/400), and Gem Beast Amber Mammoth (4/1700/1600)! With this, I can draw one card!*" Four crystals that were in front of Cammie broke into tiny fragments unleashing the dormant creatures inside while Cammie drew her card.

"Finally, I summon my Gem Beast Emerald Turtle (3/600/2000) in attack mode!" She told Logan, as the opponent of the Dark Signer raised one slender eyebrow at her sister suspiciously.

"In attack mode?" Logan said, confused. A dark green, rough, old-looking shell materialized next to the small ruby with an old and odd-looking head sticking out.

"Attack mode? Interesting," Jack said.

"Why?" Rua asked.

"It's just like real life. A turtle is best off defending itself against rats and snakes," Yusei answered.

"I see. So, it seems like the dark signer's baiting," Ruka said.

"As of now."

"Battle! Gem Beast Amber Mammoth attacks Kajida Kitsune! Amber Stomp!"

"What the heck? Are you trying to commit suicide?" Bruno shouted, as Cammie just gave off an evil smirk yet again.

"Trap, activate! Gem Formation – Amber! When Gem Beast Amber Mammoth declares an attack target on the opponent's side of the field, the attack power of Amber Mammoth increases by the combined attack power of all Gem Beasts on my side of the field!"

"That is..."

"Gem Beast Amber Mammoth gains an additional 3100 attack power." (ATK 1700 → ATK 4800)

"Four-eight hundred attack power?" Aki said, flabbergasted at the sudden raise in attack power..

"Go! Attack with your pride as your weapons!" Cammie had then commanded the crystal beats mammoth made a loud roar before stopping on Logan's monster. The energy of the newly born destruction and explosion had spun Logan and her D-Wheel off into numerous directions, before she finally manifested control over her D-Wheel once again.

"I reveal my trap, activate! Guard Block! Any battle damage I received is reduced to zero, and I can draw one card from my deck and add it to my hand." Logan countered against her younger sibling, whom just flipped her hair and closed her eyes whilst doing this gesture out of frustration.

"You just got lucky, next time won't work out for you. I end my turn and with this my trap card Gem Formation – Amber expires. I cannot any more battles during the rest of the battle phrase the turn this card was activated!"* (ATK 4800 → ATK 1700)

"Oh, my god. That was so close!" Ruka breathed a sigh of relief.

"You got that right!" Rua agreed excitedly, as he continued to watch the rest of the duel.

"My turn! Draw!"

**Cammie: 6 SPC/ Logan: 6 SPC**

"Trap card, open! Lost Star Descent! A synchro monster will be special summoned onto my side of the field from the cemetery into defense mode with its defense power becoming 0 and its level downgraded by 1! Be revived, Kajida Kitsune (8/2800/2000)!" (DEF 2000 → DEF 0) (LV 8 → LV 7) "I release Kajida Kitsune to advance summon Twin-Headed Fire Dragon (6/2200/1700)!"

Cammie huffed it off. "Releasing your synchro monster for a normal monster? You really are desperate. I will make your life so full of hate and loneliness!"

"Stop it!" Logan screamed. Cammie's eyes soften for a moment, but then she winced slightly and formed back into her evil and ruthless self. Aki seemed to take note of this, as in her mind, she slightly gasped.

"Twin-Headed Fire Dragon attacks Gem Beast Topaz Tiger!" The double heads of the small dragon spun each of it heads violently to spit out deadly red fire to vaporize the tiger.

**Cammie: 2350 LP/ Logan: 2250 LP**

The fire destroyed the monster while flying dangerously close next to Cammie, whom just shrugged the monster off like it's sudden attack was merely nothing, just dust withering away into the wind.

"Alright! Logan's and the dark signer's life points should be around even now!" Rua pumped his air into the air. Yusei smiled slightly, something he rarely did.

"My Gem Beast Topaz Tiger's monster effect activates! When it is destroyed, it can set as a permanent magic card while still be considered a monster!"

Cammie just simply shook her head. "I set three cards and end my turn!"

"Logan, you will always be an ant that need to be extinguished and stepped upon! My turn!"

**Cammie: 7 SPC/ Logan: 7 SPC**

"I summon Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus (4/1800/1200) in attack mode!" Stardust emitted from the air and formed into a heroic and legendary creature that originated back to the Ancient Greeks. "My Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus's monster effect activates! When it is successfully summoned, it special summons any Gem Beast monster from my deck, hand, or cemetery as a magic card! I special summoned from my cemetery Gem Beast Cobalt Eagle (4/1400/800) into the magic/trap card zone!" A dark, blue crystal appeared next to the topaz crystal.

"Uh, oh. It's here," Aki whispered quietly to the other spectators, the hint and emotions of worry and concern filling her voice which escaped her lips, causing the other watchers of the duel to glance in her direction, confused to her sudden statement.

"What's here, Aki-san?" Ruka asked.

"When all seven of the legendary Gem Beasts are face-up on the field, it can special summoned, which could possibly match the power of our signer dragons themselves. "

Rua and Ruka squealed in surprise. Yusei and Jack burrowed their eyebrows in disbelief.

"Is that...even possible?" Jack mumbled.

"It's here! Finally, my ultimate beast!" Cammie laughed, as she bore an evil glare toward Logan, whom, even though she could not see, could detect the aura of evil swelling up around her younger sister, as a small, but glinting tear then fell onto the ground, though Logan swiftly wiped it away and out from existence within a minute, although Cammie saw.

"Ha! Weakling! I knew it, you only feel fear for this chi-me! How pathetic are you? Well, no worries. You shall be soon to find your demise, may you rest in peace as you are royally screwed." Cammie taunted, as a way of planting fear into her older sisters heart, whom responded with dead silence.

However, under no eyes watching her, Logan had fringed and frowned slightly in fear and anticipation, as she mentally readied herself for what events were about to bestow on herself and signers and their companions.

"I activate the Speed Spell – High Speed Crash! When I have two speed counters, I destroyed one card on my side of the field while destroying another card on the field! I destroyed my Gem Beast Emerald Turtle to destroy a set card!"

"Nani?"

"Remember that when a Gem Beast is destroyed, it is set as a permanent magic card," Cammie reminded. "I destroyed that set card on the far left!"

The turtle turned into a old-green looking stone while Logan's card flipped into face-up position revealing its face before being destroy.

"Holy Barrier – Mirror Force? With that card, you can redirect an opponent's attack back to the opponent and destroyed every attack position monster." Logan smeared evilly. "A good time I destroy it."

Logan glared.

"Now for the grand finale, when all 7 Gem Beasts are face-up on the field, I can special summoned my ultimate beast from my deck!* Appear now, Ultimate Gem God Rainbow Dragon (10/4000/0)!" A loud noise the equivalent to an airplane rocketed through the park. The Signers would holding on to the ground at which they are standing, eyes closed shut to the ground. Logan was having problem driving straight.

As the noise subsided, Logan looked up and her eyes widened. Staring at her was the largest dragon she had ever seen! Aside the Crimson Dragon, of course. It has a protective, white body, a long neck, elegant gold wings, colorful gems on the side of the neck, and a fierce face.

Logan quivered at the wrath of the dragon, and rest of the spectators were absolutley gobsmacked at the situation the icy eyed duelist was currently facing.

"Cammie...stop this...please..." Logan paused, as Cammie revealed her whole face to her older sister, whom was shocked. She looked a lot like her. Midnight blue hair, and deep blue eyes. She looked like a younger version of herself, before she became emotionally scarred for the rest of her days.

"Nuh uh. Despair...that's now my life, Onee-Chan." Cammie revealed, making Logan gasp, "I...looked. You...could have came back...back to me and Mama and Papa...but you stayed away. And now look."

"Are you saying...this is my fault...?" Logan asked in disbelief. Cammie nodded.

"Hai. I...only wanted a big sister! They looked and looked for you everywhere! But YOU drove them away! I was left alone! All the time! Tey couldn't stand I looked so much like you! All I ever wanted a big sister, to tell everything to! YOU drove me to this! YOU destroyed my mental state! It was all YOU! YOU, Logan Marie Rhiannah Baker!" Cammie shouted, as tears came out of her face.

"It...was all me...? No...way...I-I...really am...a...a...

"Twin-Headed Fire Dragon attacks Gem Beast Topaz Tiger

"Logan..." Aki whispered quietly into the night sky, as the mangeta haired girl's only answer was a pair or broad cobalt eyes glancing in her direction, feeling the same twinge of pain as she was currently going through right now.

"Your life will end here, sister!" Cammie cursed, with a thumbs-down sign from her hand, as Logan just closed her eyes, awaiting the impact to be brought upon her...

_I really am a Shadow Angel...only scrap the angel._

_

* * *

_

Me: And next part will be done soon! Hopefully.

Logan: Wow...I feel guilty.

Aki: Don't be, it's only writing.

Logan: Still...

Me: Can I have the review request, please?

Aki: Fine. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9: Final Draw Of Sibling Hope

Me: *Sniff* Last Shadow Burning is almost over people!

Logan: *Cries* WHY KAMI! WHY!

Aki:...Okay...

Me: Well, then I have to focus on 'A Momental Goodbye', which is about half way done, then Signer Allies.

Aki: What about your FP story?

Logan: WHYY!

Me: *Sighs* I'm still typing it. I'm rather slow on it though XD

Logan: WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Aki: *Sighs* Bebe doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, she just owns the respective plot, Logan, Cammie and Charlie, and some of her own cards.

***: Not a real card.**

****: Dark Jeroid doesn't allow you to draw a card. It's there for dueling purposes.**

**

* * *

**

**_~Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Last Shadow Burning~_**

**_Chapter 9:_**

**_Final Draw Of Sibling Bonds._**

_I really am a Shadow Angel. But...aren't angels supposed to protect?_

"Now for the grand finale, when all 7 Gem Beasts are face-up on the field, I can special summoned my ultimate beast from my deck! Appear now, Ultimate Gem God Rainbow Dragon (10/4000/0)!" The dragon quickly descended onto the field making a lot of noises to make its presence be heard. The Signers clearly got the message and were finding themselves unable to speak because of it.

"Ultimate Gem Beast Rainbow Dragon..." Yusei repeated the dragon's name. Charlie glanced at him with his lizard-resembling eyes.

"That's her ace, huh?" Charlie questioned, mostly to himself. It was a wonder, just a few months ago he had met up with Cammie, whom was also desperate to find her older sister, and now she had become this.

Rua and Ruka were holding each other in fear while the others were looking onwards at the duel. Logan was holding her eyes closed doing some rapid thinking and trying to get rid of some doubts in her mind.

"Die!" her sister yelled. "Ultimate Gem God Rainbow Dragon attacks Twin-Headed Fire Dragon! Rainbow Reflection!"

"Trap card, open. Attack Nullification! This card negates the attack and automatically ends the battle phrase."

"So, you escaped, huh?" Cammie said, then grunted. "But don't worry. My next attack will cause you more pain! I end my turn!"

"Why..." Logan asked. "Why?"

Cammie frowned. "What did you said?"

Logan raised her head for Cammie to see her tear-filled eyes. "Why...why did you become a Dark Signer?..I mean, I know WHY, but...did...you really mean what you said? That...it was my fault?"

Cammie kept her face unemotional face hidden, and quickly muttered, "It's your turn."

Logan hold her fist tightly before hollering, "My turn!"

**Cammie: 8 SPC/ Logan: 8 SPC**

"I summon tuner monster Ember Cherub (1/800/400) in attack mode," said Logan. In correspondent, a small baby surrounded with flames appeared with a red bow and arrow. "I'm tuning my level 1 Ember Cherub with my level 6 Twin-Headed Fire Dragon!" The baby made a cute baby-like noise before turning into one scanning ring with the double-headed dragon entering the ring, its body disintegrating into six white stars. (6 + 1 = 7) "Synchro Summon! Ember Shadow Dragon (7/2800/1900)!"

"Finally, this has gotten entertaining," said Cammie. "I was wondering if you will ever put up a fight to the end with your favorite dragon."

**Cammie: 2350 LP/ Logan: 2250 LP**

"Ember Shadow Dragon attacks Gem Beast Ruby Carbuncle!" The dragon pulled back and then launched its powerful, fiery assault on the smallest gem raccoon.

"If this attack succeeds, Logan will win!" Crow said. Cammie's inner child then came out, as she watched the ember dragon attack her favourite monster, and best friend.

_Ruby..._ She silently thought to herself, for a single transpiring moment, breaking free from the darkness shrouded within her.

"I activate Ultimate Gem God Rainbow Dragon's monster effect. During either player's turn I can send all the Gem Beasts that I control to the cemetery so my dragon gains 1000 points for every card sent." She explained.

"But that..." (ATK 4000 → ATK 11000)

"11000 attack power?" Ruka held her breath in fear, closing her golden orbs, as she feared the worst of what was to come.

"That's too powerful!" Rua screamed, as Logan' eyes shimmered in the essence of fear dwelling within herself. The mangeta haired signer just watched in horror as the Gem God's attack power increased by a rapid amount.

"Damn it!" Jack bellowed, clenching his fist tightly, suffocating the palm of his hands in the process of doing so. Cammie took note of this nervousness from the signers, and still with tears in her eyes, smirked.

"I called off my attack and set one card, ending my turn!"

"My turn!"

**Cammie: 9 SPC/ Logan: 9 SPC **

"Trap activate! Switches of Power and Defense!*" Logan countered. "For this turn only, the attack and defense powers switches for all monsters on the field. (ATK 2800 → ATK 1900) (DEF 1900 → DEF 2800)

"What the hell?" (ATK 11000 → ATK 0) (DEF 0 → DEF 11000) Cammie growled.

"Just save herself..." Aki said. "...but for how much longer?"

"Let's put our faith in her," Yusei said. Rua and Ruka nodded their heads agreeing with their admirer. Charlie just looked on, slightly clenching his fists as he did so.

"Not matter. I can still attack you this turn! I release my Ultimate God Gem Rainbow Dragon!"

"What did you just do?"

"Holy shit!" Yusei hollered all of as sudden.

"What is it, Yusei, that made you scream a swear word in front of children?" Jack asked, referring to the now scared twins.

"We were so busy focusing on Rainbow Dragon that we forgot about this Dark Signer has an Earthbound God!"

"Fuck! You're right!"

"Jack! You too?"

"I release my Ultimate Gem God Rainbow Dragon to advance summon my Earthbound God! Murky Depths feed on the weak, the beast's stare pulverizes mere mortals! Come to me, Crystal Carcharhinus Leucas (6/2700/3000)!"

Cammie's Rainbow Dragon vanished into a small ball of energy but turned black suddenly into a small strange-looking rock with dark blue running through it. As expected, purple swirls of ghost-like beings began flowing to the rock, feeding it which made the rock act like a heart beeping.

"Everyone, stand next to us. We'll protect you!" Jack ordered, referring to the non-signers whom were shaking. They nodded and stand next to the signers. Their birthmarks began to glow—intensely its crimson red, and a huge shield form around the group, which protected themselves and their souls.

Others were not as lucky as they were compressed into their light-weighted souls ready to be absorbed by the God. At last, the rock exploded creating a pillar of black darkness. A huge, dark blue, black shark-like creature filled the sky. It made a whale-like sound despite its appearance as a shark.

"It's huge!" Rua declared, as he just stared up above, like everybody else watching the scene around him.

"You'll soon be dead! My Earthbound God Crystal Carcharhinus Leucas's effect activates. By sending the first three cards from my deck to the cemetery, I can declare a direct attack."

"Oh Kami! Logan only has 2250 life left! If she takes this, she'll lose the duel!" Crow said, alarmed.

"And her soul," Yusei added to bring more tension.

"Fuck! She better counter that!" Jack said.

"No duh, pretty boy! I think we know that!" Charlie screamed, as all eyes glanced on him. He slightly blushed at his sudden actions, and went back to watching the duel, which at the moment, was in Cammie's current favour.

"Go! Direct attack!" The shark zoomed towards Logan while opening its mouth to show her its sharp, possibly fatal pointy teeth.

"Not going to happen! Trap card open, Draining Shield! This card negates the attack, and I gain life points equal to the attacking monster's attack power."

**Cammie: 2350 LP/ Logan: 4950 LP -Start playing 'Angel Of Darkness- It's Logan's theme song.**

Cammie banged her two small fists into the temple. "Impossible that you can still live! Unforgivable! Unforgivable that you used my Earthbound God to give yourself the edge, god damn it!"

Logan stayed silent.

"My Earthbound God Crystal Carcharhinus Leucas' effect: Once per turn, I can add one card in my cemetery to my hand in exchange for not conducting a battle phrase."

"What? But you just battle!"

"I set one card face-down, ending my turn!"

"What a friggin' cheater," Crow muttered, as Aki slapped him.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for Aki?" He screamed, as Aki looked at him with serious eyes, as he got the message of why she had commited that small offense.

_That isn't really Cammie._

"My turn!"

**Cammie: 10 SPC/ Logan: 10 SPC**

"I activate Speed Spell – Shift Down!" Logan slowed down carefully.

**Cammie: 10 SPC/ Logan: 4 SPC**

"Why would she slowed down like that at a time like this?" Rua asked, looking up at his older-brother figure, Yusei.

"Because she believed in her deck," Yusei answered.

"What do you mean?"

"She reduce her ability to use magic to draw two cards," Jack continued.

"She's putting all of her faith in those two cards," Ruka said.

Logan finally took a look at the two cards and smiled a bit.

"What?" Cammie saw that upward motion of Logan's lips.

"All right! Logan must have something good!"

"I activate the Speed Spell, Summon Speeder! When I have at least 4 speed counters, I can special summon one monster from my hand! Come on, Dark Jeroid (4/1200/1500)!" A green aura odd-blue looking creatures with multiple arms flushed out. A beating white heart can be seen in the center of the beast.

"Your trump card is that thing?" Cammie said, looking bored.

"My Dark Jeroid's monster effect is my trump!"

"What?"

"When this monster is summoned, I can draw one card** and lower any monster on the field by 800 attack power!"

"What did you say?"

"Your Earthbound God gets weaker!" (ATK 2700 → ATK 1900)

Cammie punched into the temple in anger, while Logan drew her card.

"Speed Spell – Angel Baton! When I have at least 2 speed counters, I can draw two cards while discarding one." Logan performed the action.

"Well..."

"I activate another Angel Baton!" Logan revealed her second 'Angel Baton' magic card.

"What the hell?"

Logan ignored her and drew her two cards then removing one.

"Finally, I activate the Speed Spell – Overspeed! When I have at least 4 speed counters, I can remove all of them to add one level 3 or lower monster and one magic or trap card to my hand."

**Cammie: 10 SPC/ Logan: 0 SPC**

"I activate the Speed Spell – Gap Storm!"

"What?"

"When our difference in speed counters are 10 or more, all magic and trap cards are removed from the field!" Winds picked up around the two as Cammie's lone card was destroyed. It was revealed to be Revenge Return.

"Revenge Return is a trap card that is activated when a monster is destroyed in battle. It allows the player with the destroyed monster to draw one card which can be a trump card," Logan explained as Cammie sneered.

"No matter! I summon my last card, Second Booster (3/1000/500)! But he won't be there for long as he will be tribute to give my Ember Shadow Dragon a power up of 1500 extra attack power!" (ATK 2800 → ATK 4300)

"4300 attack power?" Cammie questioned. She then glanced overhead, to see Logan's pale eyes hidden under the bangs of her long, jet black hair.

"Sorry sis, but I attack Earthbound God – Crystal Carcharhinus Leucas!" The fire dragon roared before lifting it head to fire its final fiery attack at the shark. The fire stream roared its way forward and strike the Earthbound God's heart. The Earthbound God roared in pain before exploding in obliteration.

**(L) Cammie: 0 LP/ (W) Logan: 4950 L****P**

The midnight-haired young child just glanced on, at the huge beam of light heading toward her. The mark of darkness finally dissapeared from her face, as she then opened up her eyes, seeing the fate that was about to be bestowed upon her.

"O..Onee-Chan?" She whispered, as she saw Logan accelerating her speed, toward the beam of light.

"Onee-Chan! Charlie-niisan!" She called out, fearing for her life. She now knew what she had done wrong, and she did accept her fate, however, that did not appear to have backed away the fear of death.

"Cammie!" Logan called out, as Ember Shadow Angel manifested up above her, for all eyes to see. Cammie gasped, what was Logan planning to do?

"Take care of yourself, okay! You have a great future ahead of you, don't wreck it for yourself! Always fight for the light and good! And...be the good child I never was for my parent." She instructed Cammie, as it dawned upon her what Logan was about to do.

"No...NO!" Cammie wailed, as Logan just gave off a small smile.

"Charlie! For god sake man, take care of my sis! If you don't, I'll haunt you for the rest of your life!...And...I-was always glad to see you again...even after all this time." She revealed, slightly blushing as she did so. Charlie just tried to approach her, but was held back by Crow, whom just shook his head.

"Minna! Gomensai, but live on! Let's go! Ember Shadow Angel!" Logan declared, as her speed accelerated even more, small tears forming and falling from behind her, as her D-Wheel then took flight, heading toward the beam of destructive radience.

In her last moments, she glanced at the city, gasping at what she was finally able to do.

She could _see._

She saw Charlie-boy, he really WAS cute, she saw her sister-whom looked alot like her, and her friends, the signers, whom had saw the good in her. But that wasn't what startled her.

Her parents were watching her, and they were both...crying.

She saw the bridge, it really was beautiful. She saw the Kaiba dome, still as magestic as it was over fifty years ago, when it was first built, she saw the security building...which she had nothing to add.

She then closed her eyes, as she let the people cry, and the pain let on.

"LOGAN!"

* * *

Me: Haha, I'm evil.

Logan: So let me get this straight. I destroyed the Eath God thing, and destroyed it, then took the final blow for Cammie, who was then okay? That is...original.

Aki: That was quite sad.

Me: I know. But just two more chapters guys! *Sniff*

Logan: !

Aki: *Sigh* Please review.


	10. Chapter 10: Reconcile With Shadow Angel

Me: Okay, this is the last chapter before the epilogue guys!

Logan: WHYY-

Aki: Logan, stop being so mellow-dramatic. That's probably why so many people have stopped reviewing.

Logan: *Sniff* Do you HAVE to rub it in, Aki-Ichigo?

Aki: *Deathly aura* Call me that. One. More. Time. And. You. **Die.**

Me: *Sigh* I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, but I own this respective plot, and my own original characters.

* * *

**_*~Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Last Shadow Burning~*_**

**Chapter 10:**

_**Reconcile With An Angel Of Darkness**_

She then closed her eyes, as she let the people cry, and the pain let on.

"LOGAN!" Everybody cried out to the icy-eyed flame duelist, as her tears glistened in the moonlight, as her feelings became the many lights in the sky and shimmered beyond the stars.

The final blast came, and she closed her shutters, preventing any light from coming in. As her younger sibling watched the sight with horror, she could only turn away, and bury the pain of what she had caused deep within the liquidized crystals that were flowing out of her now light-illuminated blue orbs.

"No! Onee-Chan!"

"Onee-Chan! Onee-Chan! Onee-Chan! Onee-Chan! No! Onee-Chan! Don't go! ONEE-CHAN! DON'T LEAVE ME! ONEE CHAN!" She cried, as Logan just turned away, not wanting to regret anything. All Charlie could do, was embrace the icy-eyed duelists wailing sister, refusing to shed any tears of his own, as he muttered her full name under his breath.

"Logan...Marie...Rhianna...Baker..." He whispered, as Cammie cried harder into his chest, tears soaking into him, as his body absorbed her sadness which was, technically her own fault.

"Onee-Chan!" She could only keep repeating her sisters suffix.

He then glanced around, looking at all of the signers, whom were also close to starting the waterworks of their own. And he also glanced at her parents, whom for the first time in over ten years, had finally seen their daughter.

"Logan..." Aki whispered, as if though she was saying her name because her efforts of freeing the icy-orbed duelist had just simply gone to waste and vanquished into thin air.

However, the reptilian-eyed male had to wonder to himself in those fleeting moments, though.

Why on earth wait this long to see their daughter? Surely, they could have at least tried made contact, at least?

Then, as the attack finally made impact with the duelists D-Wheel, something extraordinary happened in the final moments of the blast's fatal contact.

A bright, white light appeared, seemingly carrying Logan away, but was un-noticable to the naked eye to see alone, only people with blessed marks of the dragons could barely making out the small dotted shape of a soul, being lifted from certain death. However, Charlie could also see it a little, and he had to wonder again.

What was it?

* * *

A vast plain of a velvet sky could only be seen stretched out for miles, with small fireflies stuck in various places upon it, like a fly-catcher swifting in motion, or perhaps they were shimmering stars that symbolized light in an alternate universe, that differs from various other worlds. Either way, it was like a mid-point in a road.

And in the center of the plain of stars, stood a girl with jet black hair, and icy blue eyes. She was just struck still, her eyes closed off from viewing the site. She gently opened her eyes, and glanced around, to observe her current surroundings. She then saw a familiar figure infront of her, whom was supposed to have passed on.

Red Goodwin.

"...Goodwin? Is...that you?" She muttered, as he simply stared at her.

"Man...you look really, REALLY, old." She directed at him, as he did not respond at all.

Logan, then readied her fist, and began to charge up, to try and break his nose. "GOODWIN! TIME TO BREAK YOUR E***FIN NOSE!" She shouted, as Goodwin did not even flinch to her actions, as Logan then found out, much to her utter dismay and absolute horror, she could not move her legs.

"H-huh? W-What? Why can't I move my body!" She asked herself, as she tried in vain to move her legs, but failing. Goodwin did not even chuckle, it was as if he was a mere hologram, completley devoid of any emotion.

"...Where am I, Goodwin?" Logan asked him, after she had finally calmed down a little.

"You are in a mid-point. This is the place where the people wait to be judged, to see if they shall go toward the light, or the dark." He explained, as Logan just gently bowed her head down, to accept her fate.

"And lemme guess...your the one who's 'gonna be judging me, right? Must say, whoever is in-charge of this joint didn't pick the best guy to judge." She tried to clarify, as Goodwin mearly shook his head, to answer her previous question.

"No. You did not wish to die...right?" He asked her, as Logan gasped, as a small fragment of her memory returned from her last moments on Earth below.

"You were meant to die there, but something compelled you, held you back, you wished to live on, am I right?" Goodwin asked of her, as Logan looked down, eyes shimmering, as she prepared herself for a mental flash-back.

* * *

_-FlashBack-_

_She then closed her eyes, as she let the people cry, and the pain let on._

_"LOGAN!" Everybody cried out to the icy-eyed flame duelist, as her tears glistened in the moonlight, as her feelings became the many lights in the sky and shimmered beyond the stars._

_The final blast came, and she closed her shutters, preventing any light from coming in. As her younger sibling watched the sight with horror, she could only turn away, and bury the pain of what she had caused deep within the liquidized crystals that were flowing out of her now light-illuminated blue orbs._

_'No...' Logan thought to herself, as the pain entered her body, trashing all of the hope she had left of her ever living a normal life._

_'I...don't want to leave...' She thought, as possibilites of herself, her friends, family and life flashed before her mind. She couldn't let it go...not yet...she was only fourteen...she had her whole life ahead of her..._

_'No...I...I WANT TO LIVE! I WANT TO LIVE ON!'_

_-FlashBack End.-_

* * *

"Th-that's right...I do want to live...but hey, I'm dead, aren't I? So...what can 'ya do, hey Goodwin?" Logan concluded, but small tears then began to fall from her eyes uncontrollably, as she just touched her face to where the tears were crashing down.

"Why...am I crying...?" She muttered, as Goodwin approached her. She looked up at him-blimy, he really WAS tall.

"Logan. Your time is not now. Not for a while. You still have things only you can protect, and you need to make sure your efforts do not go to waste." Goodwin revealed, as Logan looked down.

"IThing...only I...can protect?" She tried to make sense of the words in her head, as Goodwin nodded.

"That's right. And, do you remember the etching I crafted on your arm, when you were a younger child?" He reminised, as Logan then went bitter, recalling the pain of being betrayed.

"Well, that will be, how you would say, your ticket out of here." Goodwin told her, as he then pressed his hand to her shoulder, sending off a wave of pain through her, and blasting her off back to the world of the living.

As Logan flew, she only had one thought.

_Damnit. I didn't get to break his nose. Lucky Bastard._

* * *

"Onee-Chan...Onee-Chan...Onee-Chan...Onee-Chan..." Cammie wailed quietly, as she had been repeating the suffix for her older sister for a long time now, as everyone could only hang their heads in a display of dismay and saddness. Charlie just held her tight, as pitying eyes glanced at the child, totally unaware of the pain she was causing herself from the inside.

For, to their thoughts, Logan Marie Baker, also known as the Shadow Angel- Was dead.

She died protecting her younger sister showing that- she wasn't truly evil after all.

Aki held her hand close to her heart, as small tears began to crackle in her eye-lids. Yusei took note of her deep sadness, and placed a hand on her shoulder, as he also felt emotion.

Rua and Ruka were bawling their eyes out, whilst Crow held them both tight, refusing to cry himself, although it was failing. Jack did not cry at all, but just turned away from the scene, muttering under his breath, about how stupid she was to cause a child such pain, at such a young age as well.

"Logan...honey...what did we do wrong...?" Logan's mother, Chris, whispered to herself. Charlie gritted his teeth, they knew EXACTLY what they did wrong.

"Logan...if...don't..." Her father couldn't even say any words. In Charlie's eyes-

Pathetic.

Suddenly, a blinding light came from the clouds above. Cammie stopped her wailing, as Charlie stood up. Everyone gazed in awe at this new white light, as it looked like a small tube, for transporting something.

Then, a figure came from the top of it, as Charlie and Aki gasped. The figure had long, jet-black, flowing hair, and a familiar set of clothes on. No way.

"Logan!" Aki cried in joy, as Cammie's eyes lit up.

"Onee-Chan!" She wailed, but this time, tears of pure happiness. Suddenly, the light stopped, and Logan came falling down. Charlie rushed to catch her, and she landed in his arms, causing him to kneel as he held her.

Her icy orbs slowly opened, to see Charlie, a broad smile on his face, gleaming down at her. She began to cheer up aswell, as small tears enveloped her eyes, but not enough to be noticed..

"Charlie!" She cheered, as she unexpectadly hugged him tight, making him go red with embarrassment, but then returned the embrace. He ran his fingers through her dark hair, as he took in her scent.

Peppermint, as per always.

"Ahem." Cammie cleared her throat, dry tears encrusting her face.

"Cammie..." She whispered gently, as Cammie rushed over to her, tears streaming out of her youthful eyes. She cried in her sisters lap, as Logan gently stroked her hair, gently smiling.

"Onee-Chan! I was worried! Onee-Chan, don't leave me again!" Cammie demanded.

"I won't leave you. I promise. I will never let you go."

"Promise?" Cammie emphasized, as Logan nodded.

"Promise." She said, as the the two of them arose from the floor, as they both shared a small, but well-meaning smile together. Logan just smiled softly, closing her eyes as she did so.

Suddenly, footsteps of two familiar people could be heard, alarming Logan's ears and convinced her to look away from them, to try and avoid conversation with the two.

"Logan..." Her father whispered gently, as Logan gritted her teeth in disgust. Cammie just looked up at her older sister, who's icy orbs were closed off from the world yet again.

"What do you guys want?" She questioned them, a harsh tone emitting from her voice. To Charlie and Aki...her voice now sounded like it were made of cold, and sharp ice- similar to that of her eyes.

"Logan..." Her Mother began, whilst Logan just spat bitterly in response.

"Can you spit it out already? You guys already ruined my life once, I don't want it ruined again." Even Jack Bloody Atlas winced at how harsh her comment and attitude was toward her parents, whom were already crestfallen.

"We don't want to ruin your life Logan!" Her dad cried out. All Logan did was scoff.

"No...you just want the Shadow Angel to increase publicity, isn't it!" She raged, as she turned to face them. Her parents gasped- she had changed so much.

"Don't recognize me anymore, do 'ya, Chris, Dave." Cammie gasped- why didn't she call them Oka-San and Oto-San?

"O-Onee-Chan?" Cammie questioned, astounded of how quickly Logan's personality had changed.

"Not now Cammie. I have a few things to say to these bastards." The crowd looked at her anxiesly. Charlie just stood by and watched- Logan needed to let all these years of being abandoned out, one way or another.

"First of all- you guys suck at parenting. You failed with me! Second, you guys are just money lovers, with no other care than flaming publicity, you'd chuck your daughter away from your lives! You guys stink! Look at you! I hate you from the bottom of my darkened heart!" She raged, as Cammie stood infront of her, determination flaring in her eyes.

"Onee-Chan!" Logan looked at her, and calmed down.

"What?"

"That's enough!" Logan gasped.

"They cried alot Logan! That day! The day that I found out you existed! They never once looked me in the eye Onee-Chan, and now I understand why. Because I looked like you! The child they had failed! And they distanced themselves from me, because they didn't want to hurt me! Because they feared I would go off the rails like you did, Onee-Chan!" Logan looked at her parents.

"...Nani?"

"It's true!" Charlie cried out. Logan looked at him.

"Logan. I was there that day. Things were unlocked- things even I still cannot comprehend. But just look in your heart, and you will know, you don't truly hate them!" Logan looked at Charlie, their orbs making contact.

"Ie...IE! I was still a child! They left me! They left me...!" She repeated, as her mother started crying. Logan looked at her.

"Why...are you crying!" SHe demanded to know. Her Mother cried even more.

"Your right! We did fail you! And we failed Cammie too! Just so we-" Logan cut her off.

"SHUT UP! You haven't failed Cammie yet! Don't go blaming her mistakes on your flaws! Just shut up!" She cried out.

She then felt tears falling from her eyes at a fast pace. as Logan tried to prevent anybody from seeing them fall.

"I'm not crying...not crying in public...for them..." She chanted to herself, but to no avail. Her Father, now stricken with tears, watched his daughter cry for the first time in years.

"I'-I'm n-ot...c-c-rying...no-t-t..." And then, she started wailing. Dave rushed up to her, and wrapped his arms around her, embracing his daughter tightly, as she broke down in tears.

"PAPA!" She cried out, a small image of a five year old girl, wearing cherry clips embracing her father appearing in his mind.

"MAMA!" She called for her Mother, as she answered her daughters plea. Cammie also joined the crying familiy. Charlie just smiled- the family was back together again.

The Shadow Angel had broken down, finally.

* * *

Me: Haha! I love that bit!

Logan: WHHYYY! Did I cry?

Aki: You had been holding in the pain all your life. You finally let it out.

Me: Yush! Review!


	11. Chapter 11: New Dawns

Me:...Okay, this is it.

Aki: The last chapter, of Last Shadow Burning.

Logan: Which was Bebe's first multi-chapter story.

Aki: So without further ado...

Logan: Bebe doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, only Logan, Cammie, Charlie, Logan and Cammie's parents, and the respective plot to this story. Kazuki Takahashi owns the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise, Bebe is only borrowing the characters for fiction related purposes, and she does not make a prophit out of this.

Me: So, all the formalities out of the way, on with the story!

* * *

**_-Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Last Shadow Burning-_**

**_Last Chapter- Epilogue:_**

**_New Dawns._**

Everything was better after that.

It's been four months since my last duel with Cammie.

And I'll tell you, alot of things have changed.

For a start, Team 5D's are now going to prepare to enter the WRGP, in order to get some answers to what is happening. Everyone is working so hard to put the city at rest.

I know things won't ever properly be back to normal, I understand that. I mean, I was a physcotic raving rogue duelist for over four years. There are still scars etched into me, that won't ever be healed.

However, I can come close to normal, can't I?

Charlie left to go and participate in some Duel tournaments around the world, and I shall be joining him soon enough. But not yet, I still have things to do. After he wins, so he says, he is going to live with his parents in the United Kingdom. I will miss him aload, but we will always be best friends.

If it wasn't for him, I probably wouldn't be where I am now. I will have to thank him properly someday, rest assured.

We talked alot, after I-The Shadow Angel, broke down. For along time, to decide my future. I had alot of criminal convictions, however, I only have to do community service, and serve Neo Domino cops. I don't like calling them by their fancy names.

I have to thank Aki also. She was able to bring me back to be able to reason again. I guess, I guess that I really needed somebody like her, somebody whom had also been betrayed by the closest people in their life. She managed to unlock my cold eyes and allow me to see the truth. And, if it wasn't for that duel that we both did...I don't even want to think about that.

She should get a career in curing people, I swear.

Cammie? She's fine now. She takes after me, in alot of ways. But she is so unique and smart for a seven year old girl. She's participated in the Junior League Duel Comp, and won third place. You should have seen her face.

I will protect Cammie, for that is something only I can accomplish successfully.

And me?

Well, let's just look toward the future.

* * *

"Onee-Chan! Hurry up!" Cammie called, as Logan rushed down the stairs, late as usual.

"I got it! Okay, I'm coming- wah!" Logan then fell down the stairs, as Cammie just sighed.

Usual morning routine for the two Baker girls. Get up, Logan oversleeps, she falls down the stairs, and Cammie sighs. Then they both depart.

"Ja Ne, Mama, Papa!" Logan bids farewell to her parents, as they both smile, truthful smiles for the first time in a while. They have been smiling alot lately.

It scares both Cammie and Logan.

"Bye you two! Hurry on home!" Cammie nodds, as the two run out of the door.

"Okay! Bye Mama, Papa!" Cammie bids her farewell, as the door shuts behind the two of them.

"Everythings better now, isn't it?"

"Sure is."

"So..."

"What's wrong?"

"Logan loves Charlie...right?"

"Dammit...he'll get a saying off of me if he tries anything..."

"Classic over-protectinve father. She's fifteen now honey, let her live her life a little more, okay?"

"Alright...""

* * *

"Onee-Chan! We're going to be late to Duel Acadamai, AGAIN!" Cammie wailed, as Logan got a little irratated with her constant moaning. Logan stopped, much to the little girls surprise.

"Now listen, I am sick of you complaining! Cammie, I KNOW we are going to be late! I get the point-" She was then cut off by a familiar voice.

"Logan! Cammie-Chan!" Aki waved to the two of them, as Logan just smiled, and whispered a sorry to the younger girl. Cammie just beamed, as Aki approached them.

"Yo! You two are late again!" Rua pointed out. Ruka just sighed.

"You don't need to point it out. We're always late because of you." Rua just sweatdropped, as Cammie simply giggled at the two siblings, reminding her of how Logan and herself acted.

"So, you ready to go to Duel Acadamai, guys?" Aki suggested, as the rest of them nodded, and ran toward the building.

The ending scene, was Logan running and looking up to the skye, smiling, with one thought in her head.

_'Dammit, I STILL haven't broken Goodwins nose. But, the future is looking bright, so I will one day.'_

* * *

_I am unwritten_  
_Can't read my mind, I'm undefined_  
_I'm just beginning_  
_The pen's in my hand, ending unplanned_

Pictures are scattered all over a table, with Logan's adventures in Neo Domino City. They incude pictures of her and Cammie spying on Yusei and Aki, whom were alseep on the sofa. Another included Crow and Jack fighting again, whilst Aki was just sighing, and it looked like Ruka was taking Crow's side.

_Staring at the blank page before you_  
_Open up the dirty window_  
_Let the sun illuminate the words_  
_That you could not find_

Others included Cammie and Rua dueling- Rua winning of course, whilst Yusei and the others were just simply smiling._  
_  
_Reaching for something in the distance_  
_So close you can almost taste it_  
_Release your inhibitions_  
_Feel the rain on your skin_

A moving scene now includes Logan recieving a letter from somebody, and smiling blissfully as she reads it's contents. Cammie then comes into her room, and tells her it's time for dinner, as Logan places the letter on her desk, and closes the door.

_No one else can feel it for you_  
_Only you can let it in_  
_No one else, no one else_  
_Can speak the words on your lips_

Another moving scene, is Charlie dueling, but loosing to an unknown Duelist. He stops his Duel Runner, as he smiles, and shakes the opponents hand, then looking up to the sky, remembering a certain best friends image.

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_  
_Live your life with arms wide open_  
_Today is where your book begins_  
_The rest is still unwritten_

A scene with Cammie whilst she is being helped by Yusei and Ruka, as they both just sweat drop at her oblivious nature to her tremendous knowledge on things.

_I break tradition_  
_Sometimes my tries are outside the lines_  
_We've been conditioned_  
_To not make mistakes, but I can't live that way, no_

Aki stares out of the window, and watches it rain from afar, whilst Yusei comes in and sits by her side.

_Staring at the blank page before you_  
_Open up the dirty window_  
_Let the sun illuminate the words_  
_That you could not find_

Ruka is busy in the kitchen with Crow, as they both make a meal for the orphans, both smiling at their recklessness, as Cammie helps to play with the children.

_Reaching for something in the distance_  
_So close you can almost taste it_  
_Release your inhibitions_  
_Feel the rain on your skin_

Logan is then seen dueling, as she gives a thumb up to the audience, as the music keeps playing.

_No one else can feel it for you_  
_Only you can let it in_  
_No one else, no one else_  
_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_  
_Live your life with arms wide open_  
_Today is where your book begins_  
_The rest is still unwritten_

_Staring at the blank page before you_  
_Open up the dirty window_  
_Let the sun illuminate the words_  
_That you could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance_  
_So close you can almost taste it_  
_Release your inhibitions_  
_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_  
_Only you can let it in_  
_No one else, no one else_  
_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_  
_Live your life with arms wide open_  
_Today is where your book begins_  
_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_  
_Only you can let it in_  
_No one else, no one else_  
_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_  
_Live your life with arms wide open_  
_Today is where your book begins_  
_The rest is still unwritten_

_The rest is still unwritten_  
_The rest is still unwritten_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed my story, of how I was rescued.

But the adventure isn't over just yet!

Coming soon, 'Legend Of The Crimson Angels!' Being Completely started from scratch!' With a whole new title! And story!

Here's the preview!:

**_The Signer's, all great and powerful._**

**_However, in one dark war, they had to call among their allies- The Crimson Angels._**

**_One of the wind,  
One of the water,  
One of the flame,  
One of the leaf,  
One of the Shield,  
And one of the double bladed swords, which are split in half._**

**_Beings from above, they possessed imense power. To heal and protect._**

**_However, those beings had a certain enemy trying to control them. And the only way, was to create a fortress, to absorb human souls, which would pry them down._**

**_So they all hid, and eventually died. _**

**_But they were re-incartnated, into modern day humans._**

* * *

Me: It is now, officially, OVER!

Logan: *Sniff*...

Aki: Please review!


End file.
